The Last Resistance
by Iron Jenny
Summary: A year is past, Will and Elizabeth is happily married and Jack is doing what he does best on board his ship, until he meets Angela. A young woman who is their only hope when a huge disaster threatens Port Royal. But does she have what it takes?
1. Angela's Voyage

**The Last Resistance -** Chapter One

This story takes place a year after CoBP, or most of it.

Will and Elizabeth are married and they haven't seen Jack since their wedding day, when he sneaked in wearing a very pompous wig (!), but that is another story...

This story may seem a bit stupid at times, but remember it's my first fanfic ever.

So if you don't believe in time travels or magic you should stop reading immediately.

Angela's voyage 

She was standing at the stem looking at the sea, her home her sanctuary. The warm ocean breeze was playing with her long hair and her blue eyes was sparkling just as much as the ocean it self. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. Her white shirt was way too big, just like she wanted it. She looked down at her jeans; they really needed to be washed. On second thought, a new pare of jeans would be better.

"Angela" She turned around and smiled. Jonathan her best friend and one of the few men in the world that she trusted were standing beside her. He put his arm around her waste the other he held behind his back.

"What have you got there?" He smiled and pulled up a camera and quickly took a picture.

"Oh no, you know that I hate that" Angela tried too look angry but instead she burst out laughing. Jonathan loved his digital camera and used it as much as he could. Many people thought that they were a couple, but they couldn't be more wrong. Sure, they had bought this sailboat together, they had the same interests, (movies and books, they were both PotC fans) and he was handsome, but no, they were just friends.

"It's getting late, I just came to say goodnight" he said.

"Goodnight, I'll stay out here for a while" She smiled and turned her full attention to the water again. " It's a beautiful night..."

A couple hours later Angela suddenly woke up. The little sailboat was canting. She quickly ran up on deck, it was raining heavily and she could hardly see a thing. The ship deck was wet, she slipped and fell. _Damn it! Were did this storm come from!?_ "Jonathan!" Angela tried to scream, but just ended up with a mouth filled with saltwater. She turned around in time to see a huge wave, then she felt a sharp pain in her head and heard the sound of something braking and then it all went black...

Thirsty...she was so thirsty...and in pain...she wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't. She started coughing. She could hear that someone was talking...a man. Her head was hurting so much. She tried to open her eyes a second time and this time she succeeded, but she quickly closed them again, the sun together with the headache made it impossible for her to see anything.

"I think she's coming to" This time the voice belonged to a female.

Now or never...Angela opened her eyes again but it was hard too focus, the whole world was spinning. She heard voices but she couldn't hear what they said. A man gave her something to drink, and he looked strangely familiar. She had seen hid face so many times but...

"_It can't be_..." She fainted again.

I know my English isn't perfect, but I'm from Sweden so...

If you see any big mistakes, let me know, savvy? ;)


	2. Rescued

Rescued

Jack Sparrow stood by the helm looking at...nothing really.

He sighed and pulled up his compass and stroked the smooth surface with his thumb.

That was a familiar sight, he never seemed to leave the helm, only when he ate or slept, and why he still had that compass would forever be a mystery. He should get rid of it; he had no use for it anymore. But it was a part of him, just like his other effects, he wouldn't be Jack Sparrow, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow without them.

The sea was calm, almost too calm. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He quickly turned around with the hand at the hilt of his sword. No one there, of course not. "I'm bloody paranoid" he said to himself. It's been a year now, a year since he killed Barbossa, but he couldn't stop thinking about him, or the curse. He would never admit it to anyone but he was scared, no, not scared, terrified. He shook his head. "Let it go, he's gone, dead" He saw Anamaria staring at him as if he was crazy, he just grinned at her and turned back to the helm.

"Cap'n!" It was Joshamee Gibbs, his friend and first mate. "Cap'n, you'd better come see this!" The older man looked worried, and Jack could see why. In the water he could see a boat, or what was left of a boat, there were big pieces of wood everywhere. Clothes and other things were floating around, but they couldn't see any survivors. It was so quiet; the silence reminded Jack of a graveyard and he didn't like it.

"Cap'n! Look!" Anamaria grabbed his arm. "What's that?!" Jack looked in witch direction she was pointing. Something was floating on some kind of raft. He quickly pulled up his looking glass. A human...

"Man overboard! Get him onboard, quickly!" Gibbs nodded. "And look for more survivors."

"You heard him, hurry up!"

"You think there are more survivors?" Anamaria whispered the words.

"I don't know love..." He kept staring at the raft. Something weird was going on, it was the same feeling as earlier and he new that it had something to do with the person on that raft.

When Gibbs and the other men returned they had a woman with them.

They put her down on the ship deck.

"She's breathing Cap'n". Jack took off his coat and put it under her head.

"Are you sure that she was the only one?"

"Aye, we didn't find anyone else"

Suddenly the woman started coughing. "Well that's a good sign" Jack said.

The women opened her eyes, but only for a second before she closed them again.

"I think she's coming to" Anamaria gave Jack a cup of water "Give her this"

The women opened her eyes again and Jack gave her some water. "You'll be all right"

But she didn't seem to hear him; she just kept staring at him. Her lips were moving but Jack couldn't hear what she was trying to say, then suddenly she fainted again.

"Get her to my cabin." He said to Anamaria. Then he turned to Gibbs. "Hoist anchor and let's get out of here, but first, see if you can find something of value in the water"

"Oh no, it's frightful bad luck to steel from the dead...or dying"

"If they are dead or dying they won't be using it anymore, are they"

"No Cap'n..." He walked away. "But I still don't like it..."

_The first two chapters are a bit short, but the next one will be longer._


	3. Nightmares

Nightmares

Confused, she was extremely confused. She had gone to sleep in her bed and woke up...

Were? She didn't recognise this place. It took several minutes before Angela remembered what had happened the night before, but she still didn't know where she was. She looked around, the room was small, but she could hardly see anything, it was too dark. She tried to sit up, it was hard but she did it. When the room finally stopped spinning she tried to stand up but that was a bad idea. She stood for about two seconds before she fell and took a chair down with her. "Damn it!" In the next second someone opened the door and in the door opening stood a woman. Her skin was brown and her hair black, she was thin, a real beauty Angela thought, but who the hell was she?

"Oh you're up...awake" she corrected herself and smiled. "Here, I'll help you" The woman was stronger then she looked, she grabbed Angela around her waist and helped her back into the bed. Angela wanted to say thank you but didn't, she was afraid that she would throw up if she opened her mouth so she just smiled instead.

"Feeling better?" Angela nodded. "Good, ye really scared us, ye have been screaming all night, must be having terrible nightmares.

"Nightmares?" She finally dared to open her mouth. "I don't recall having any nightmares...in fact, I can hardly remember anything." Angela looked down at her hands, they were shaking. Her head were hurting so much and she just wanted to crawl down under the covers and die, but she had so many questions. She was just going to ask for the woman's name when someone opened the door. Angela looked up and her heart almost stopped. There stood an exact copy of Jack Sparrow, the clothes the hair, the kohl under his eyes.

_This has got to be some kind of joke_. Angela didn't know if she should laugh or scream.

"I see that ye are awake" He walked towards her. _The voice is even the same!_

Angela just kept staring. _Say something! __This is ridiculous! He can't be..._

"Are ye all right? "The man looked at her. Angela stood up, the other woman held her arm so she wouldn't fall. "Who are you!?" She nearly screamed. _He can't be, I must have hit my head harder than I thought, I've gone mad, there is no other explanation! _

"Me? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." _No I'm not mad, he is!_

He took another step towards her, she backed away.

"Don't be silly, he doesn't even exist." The man looked a bit confused then looked straight at the other woman she nodded and left the room. _No don't leave me alone with this maniac!_ Angela wanted to scream and run after her, but her legs didn't seem to work.

"Doesn't exist? I'm standing right hear, aren't I? " The man grinned at her and she could his golden teeth. _This guy is really mad..._

"You're not Jack Sparrow; Jack Sparrow has never and will never exist! You need help." She took another step backwards and hit a table. He stepped forward and reached out his hand. "Look, I'm not going to..." Quickly she grabbed the first thing on the table and hold out as a weapon, a bottle.

"Don't come closer! I'm warning you!" The man backed away.

"I'm not going to hurt ye, look." He pulled up his pistol and put it on the floor, the same thing with his sword. "See, now ye have a weapon and I don't. Can ye at least try to listen to me now?" Angela nodded but didn't take her eyes of the man, not for a second.

"Good. Then I'll try this again, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this is _my _ship.

We found ye floating on a raft yesterday and we picked ye up. Does it sound familiar?

Angela nodded and looked straight into the mans eyes. She had that skill, she could see if somebody was lying just by looking that person in the eyes. _He has got to be joking._

"What year is it?" The question sounded stupid and she didn't know way she asked him that.

The man didn't laugh he just looked at her for a second before he answered.

"1692." _He is not lying...but that's not possible..._ Angela started to panic.

"No, it's not. Look this is not funny anymore. I don't know who the hell you are and I don't really care either." Her whole body started to shake. "I'm tired and I'm not feeling well so please just stop this...whatever it is and just get me home, please! I..." The room was spinning again and she felt that her legs wouldn't be able to carry her for much longer. She dropped the bottle as she fell and braced herself, expecting the hard impact of the wooden floor...but it never came...

When she woke up she was laying in the bed again.

"Welcome back." She looked up and saw his face again. "You're weak, shouldn't get upset. Are you hungry?" Angela shook her head. "No? Some food should do you some good, but I can't force you can I."

His voice was different, he sounded so...worried. It made Angela feel uncomfortable, she didn't like when people was worrying about her, and he didn't even know her...

Jack looked at the young woman, she was so pale. She had really given him a scare earlier, one second she was talking and the next... Lucky thing that he had caught her, the last thing she needed was another bump on her head. She needed to eat or she would never get her strength back. He didn't know why, but he really cared about her.

After a while she decided to try to sit up.

"Take it easy." He put his hand on her arm but she pulled away.

"I'm fine" She got up on her feet, swaying a bit but she didn't fall this time.

"I can see that" She opened her mouth to protest but closed it again, but only for a second.

"You're right, I feel like crap. Happy?!" Jack raised an eyebrow, now that was an expression he had never heard before.

"What?" She looked at him if he was crazy; all women seemed to do that. He just grinned at her then turned around and picked up his effects.

"Do you really think that you are Jack Sparrow?" She sounded frightened.

"´Cause if you do...you must be crazy."

Jack didn't turn around. "Ye need to get some sleep." He left the room.

_Fire...warm flames everywhere. She liked it! She liked the feeling of flames on her skin, liked hearing the people screaming...no, she didn't like it, she loved it._

_A whole town was burning, every house, everywhere._

_She looked down, two people, a young couple, was lying on the ground. They were dead, throats cut. She stepped over them as if they were garbage and walked away. She walked into a building. A man sat tied up on the ground, she walked over to him and kicked him, hard. He didn't make a sound, just looked up; his face was covered in blood, most of his long braids and beads were gone, ripped of. _

"_I told you that you couldn't beat me Jack, I have enjoyed this, but now it have to come to an end". The voice where evil, filled with hate. She pulled up her sword._

"_Goodbye..." She really loved it, the sound of Jack Sparrows throat being sliced open..._

"NO!" Angela woke up screaming._ It was just a dream, just a dream. _

It took hours before she was calm enough to go to sleep again but she new that she would _never _forget that sound, or Jacks face the seconds before he died...

**_The town Port Royal was destroyed in 1692 but I'll get to that later._**


	4. Haunted

Haunted

She couldn't stop thinking about the dream, it haunted her.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw Jacks face, covered with blood

_This is crazy, it was just a dream._

But that was the problem, it wasn't just a dream, she could still feel the flames on her skin.

She couldn't stand to look at Jack, she felt guilty.

She were so confused, this couldn't be real. Time travels are NOT possible.

But still, here she was. The ship was real, she had looked almost everywhere for an engine, a phone anything that could prove that his just was a big joke, but she found nothing, nothing at all. _How did I end up in this mess? One second I'm on the boat with Jonathan and the next..._

"Oh my god! Jonathan!" Angela suddenly remembered her best friend, remembered that he had also bin with her during the storm. She quickly ran up on deck. "Jack!" _I just called him Jack..."_

"When you picked me up, are you sure that you didn't see anyone else?" She grabbed his arm.

"Of course I'm sure, ye were the only one." Angela turned away from him.

"We have to go back"

"What?""

"I was not alone, Jonathan, a friend was with me! We have to find him!"

"No, we're not going back."

"You have to! We can't just leave him!"

"We didn't see anyone else! And if he was alive then I doubt that he is today! There are sharks in these waters. You're lucky we found ye." He started to walk away, but then he changed his mind. He turned to Angela and looked her in the eyes.

"Have ye eaten anything yet?"

"No, I'm not hungry and I don't want any of your food anyway"

"Look" He put his hand on her shoulder. "Ye will eat or I'll force ye, your decision."

"Why do you even care?" She pushed his hand away. "Why does it matter if I eat or not!?"

He didn't answer. "Answer me!" He walked away.

"Ye will eat with me in my cabin, end of discussion."

Angela looked after him! He had no right to tell her what to do!

_Well it happens to be his ship..._

"Oh shut up!" She saw one man from the crew staring at her she ignored him.

"Great, they thought I was confused before now they think I'm insane!"

"And ye think that is strange?" Angela turned around and saw that other woman again.

"Hey, I'm not the one running around pretending to be a pirate."

"Pretending?!"

"Yes pretending as in not for real!" Angela walked away and left Anamaria standing there. She said something but Angela didn't care. She leaned over the rail and just looked at the water. _Maybe Jonathan isn't dead; maybe I'll se him floating on a raft or something_.

I was stupid, Angela new it, but she couldn't believe that he was dead. He was her best friend and she needed him, now more then ever.

Jack watched her as she stood bye the rail. Maybe she was seasick or something. He walked over to her. She must have heard his footsteps ´cause she quickly turned around.

"Oh, it's you" She turned around again.

"What are ye doing?" She didn't answer at first she just kept staring at the water.

"Nothing...I'm just looking." _Her hair is beautiful; it has the same colour as gold..._

"Are ye hungry love? _Good, now she'll be mad again._ But she just smiled.

"Yeah, I guess...but don't call me love.

"Aye, if ye say so...love." He grinned at her and then offered his arm, she didn't take it.

_She is very differen_t

At dinner she didn't eat any of the meat.

"I'm a vegetarian" _Whatever that is._

She didn't want any wine either.

"I don't drink any alcohol."

"Not even rum?" He replied.

"Not even rum." _Strange girl, what's life without rum?_

"Ye have a name?" She looked up at him for the first time during the dinner.

"Angela....just Angela." She looked away. "And I'm not crazy... I'm not, even though you all seem to think so." She looked him straight in the eyes. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't.....´cause I don't know."

No one said a word during the rest of the dinner.

_Blood, so much blood, it was everywhere, on the floor on the walls, on her..._

_She liked it, she liked seeing his blood... she liked the feeling of his blood on her hands...and the fire, the warmth of the fire on her skin. It was time to leave, the sun would soon be up, she didn't like the sun or the moon...Too bad she couldn't stay longer, she really enjoyed watching his dead body...As she left the building she stepped in his blood, she could see her own read footsteps .Before she closed the door she looked at his dead body again and then she started laughing, he was dead... finally he was dead! _

_She was outside...she saw the dead couple again...If only ye would have known Bootstrap...._

_Revenge is sweet...She looked up at the moon...she was free...at last, she was free....._

Angela woke up screaming for the second night in a row, but now she knew who that young couple was...

"Will and Elizabeth...."


	5. Guilt

Guilt 

Angela didn't go back to sleep that night, she couldn't, she didn't want to see it again, ever.

She felt so guilty; she couldn't breathe, couldn't forget, nor stop thinking about it.

But that is crazy, why would she do that? Why would she kill him?

The morning came and she finally dared to move. She got out of the bed, got dressed and left the cabin and went out on deck. It was a warm beautiful morning, Angela walked around on deck. _How odd, there is nobody here..._

She looked around, they where not moving, the anchor was down.

Suddenly she heard a loud snore and turned around...and smiled.

Jack was sitting on the deck, leaning to the helm obviously sleeping.

She walked over to him and sat down beside him. She wanted to touch him...

_Touch him? I must be crazy._

She didn't move, she was hardly breading, she just sat there and watched him.

_I believe him...._

She did, she didn't know why but she believed him, he was Jack Sparrow, the one and only.

_He looks even better in real life_.

She blushed and looked down then remembered the crush she had on him 6 years earlier.

_6 years...It still feels like yesterday...._

When she looked up again she saw that he was moving. Quickly she stood up, he couldn't find her here. She was just going to walk away when he opened his eyes.

He looked a bit shocked at first then he just smiled and got up to his feet.

The coat and vest was gone they were lying beside him together with his sword

He was still wearing his hat and his shirt was opened and Angela couldn't help it but she stared at his chest...

"Like what you see?" He grinned at her and she could feel how she blushed again.

_What's the matter with me, I'm behaving like an idiot, I haven't blushed in years..._

"No" She forced herself to look him in the eyes. "I'm a bit shocked that's all, I wasn't expecting to find you sleeping out here...like this" He looked down at himself.

"Like what?"

"Nothing...never mind..." She wanted to walk away, but she couldn't. She saw the way he was looking at her, eying her from head to toe, looking rather satisfied with what he saw.

It made her feel uncomfortable. _Walk away, tell him to stop, do something!_

But she just stood there...

It was quite a shock for him to wake up with her standing beside him, and it was obviously a chock for her as well when he woke up. For how long had she been standing there?

He took a good look at her, she was beautiful, indeed, but still very pale and she didn't look like she had been sleeping very well either.

"What were ye doing out here by the way?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

_Stupid question, what does it look like I was doing?_

"I was sleeping; do ye have a problem with that?

"No, of course not, but why out here?"

"Because I don't have anywhere else to sleep."

"Oh...I'm sorry about that." She looked even more uncomfortable, if that's possible.

"You can have your cabin back, I can sleep somewhere else, you shouldn't sleep out here, it can't be comfortable."

"I've slept in worse places." He bended down and picked up his effects, he could feel that she was watching him. He looked up and she turned to another direction.

He smiled because he new exactly what she had been looking at...

_He must think that I'm an idiot, I am an idiot! _

Angela turned away from him.

"Could you hold this?" He held out his sword. She held it for him while he finished dressing.

He glanced at her a couple of times and she started to feel guilty again.

_Should I tell him about the dream? No he'll think I'm crazy. But he deserves to know!_

_I know that it's not just a dream! He needs to know about this!_

"Jack..."

"Yes" He looked up a new wave of guilt came over her.

"There is something you should know..."


	6. Strength

_He doesn't believe me…but why should he, it doesn't make any sense._

"You don't believe me do you? It's ok, I wouldn't believe me either."

"I want to believe ye love, really, but it's just crazy."

"I know. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry, I won't disturb you anymore."

She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Prove it"

"What?"

"Ye said that ye were from the future, prove it!"

"If I could I would, I would have done it a long time ago! I can't prove anything since everything I own is at Davy Jones' Locker now." Jack looked down at his feet.

"Not everything, we picked up some of your things when we rescued ye."

"What things! And why did you tell me this now? Give them to me, now!

Now this would be interesting. It was the strangest things that Gibbs and the others had picked up out of the water and now maybe he would find out what it was. He put everything on the table in his cabin and she looked very carefully at each thing, she was holding a wet envelope and picked up what was inside it. She gasped for air and dropped it. Jack picked it up and stared at them almost as shocked as Angela was. He could see her on a paper, and on another, and on another, but it didn't look like a painting, it was something else… "What is this?"

"Photos, you take this," she picked up, something; Jack had never seen anything like it before.

", and then, you take a picture. I wonder if it still works." She held it up and then suddenly he saw a flash, Jack shield his eyes. "I can't believe it, it works!" Jack looked up at her again.

"Look" She gave him a paper. Jack stared at it for a second, he saw himself, as if he was looking in a mirror. "How?"

Angela just smiled at him. "This," she held up the device, "is a camera, you use it to take pictures of people. Look" She got up from her chair and sat down on the one besides him.

"Here are some pictures that Jonathan took."

"Jonathan?" Angela looked away.

"My friend, he was with me on the boat when..."

"Oh, I remember, I'm sorry." He put his hand above hers, but she pulled it away.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." Jack took one of the pictures; he saw Angela and…Jonathan standing next to each other, he had his arm around her waist and she looked so happy.

"Were ye and him…I mean…"

"If we were together, as in lovers?" _Ye were the one who said it._

"No, we were just friends."

"Ye don't hold each other like that if ye are just friends."

"We were just friends! I was not in love with him, and Jonathan was gay."

"He was what?"

"Gay, you know, a man who likes other men…"

"Oh…" She smiled.

"It's actually rather normal where I come from. You see them all the time, holding hands, kissing." _Disgusting! _"I don't think that it is anything wrong with that."

"You don't?"

"No! Oh come on, don't tell me that you never have kissed a man."

"Are ye bloody insane! Ye think I'm some bloody cross dresser! No I would never…what? She was laughing.

"Calm down Captain, I was just wondering." _She called me Captain, finally!_

During the next hour she showed him all of here things and told him about other things that she had in her time, cars, trains, airplanes, (_No! You mean that humans can fly?)_ phones, movies and CD-players.

"Here put this on." She gave him something to put on his head. "It's amazing, both the camera and my CD-player work."

She pressed a button and suddenly he could here something, very loud as if it was in his own head. Jack nearly jumped off his chair; he couldn't understand where it came from.

"Calm down." She took the strange thing off his head and the sounds stopped.

"These are called headphones."

"What was that sound that came from them?"

"Music" _Huh!_

"Ye call that music? I just heard people screaming."

"You know what, never mind, I'll explain that to you another day."

"Aye, ye do that. Now I need something to drink, a little bit too much information for one day, savvy?" Angela just shook her head. Jack got a bottle from a cupboard.

He offered her some. "No thank you"

_Unbelievable, not even rum…_

The door was opened. "Cap'n, we need ye out here."

"Be right there Ana. Will ye be alright?" She nodded and picked up the pictures again.

Jack left the cabin.

_She looked at her hands in the moonlight, for the first time she could see them. _

_So good it feels freedom. After 11 long years of hell, freedom._

_She started to laugh again, a cold laughter, dark and evil. _

_The suddenly, a sharp pain in her chest, it felt like she was tarred apart._

_She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, the pain took her over and she screamed…_

Jack was standing by the helm when he suddenly heard someone screaming. It came from his cabin. "Angela." Jack ran back to his cabin and found her lying on the floor screaming.

"Angela! Angela calm down!" Jack grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her, but she wouldn't stop screaming. "Angela!"

Jack put his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest; he could feel her heart beating and her shirt was soaking wet.

She where fighting, trying to pull away from him, then suddenly she just stopped, her whole body was shaking. Jack just sat there, quiet, holding her. After a few minutes she started to move and he eased his grip on her, she looked up at him. _She looks like a ghost._

"Are ye all right?" She stood up and backed away.

"Stay away from me!" She looked terrified.

"Angela what happened? Are…"

"I said stay away! Don't touch me, just leave me alone."

"Why, I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help. Stay away from me or you will get hurt."

"What are ye talking about? Did ye have another nightmare?" She didn't answer.

"Angela, what did ye see?" Angela was leaning to the wall with her hands clutched to her chest; she was looking down on the floor and was breathing heavily.

"He is after you, he wants to see you dead and he will stop at nothing to make it happen, he'll spare no one." She looked Jack straight in the eyes before she fell, she had fainted again.

_Pain, he hadn't been in pain for so long, and he didn't like it. _

_The girl, he had seen her face now, he had felt her pain, her fears. _

_And she was with him! He was holding her, he cared for her. _

"_I hate him so much, but soon I will have my revenge, maybe sooner than I first thought, with a little help from that girl"._

_All tough, she is stronger than he thought, but not for long. He could feel it, and as she goes weaker he grows stronger. And soon, she won't be able to push him away._

_That can't happen again! _

_Before he had bin in her mind and he had left when he wanted to, but now, she had pulled away before he was done! She had pushed him out of her mind._

_He had to act soon, before she got her strength back…_


	7. Running out of time

_Bloody hell why does this girl keep fainting? _

Jack put her carefully on the floor. _She can be glad that I was here, Gibbs is right, women onboard a ship is nothing but trouble! I should never have picked her up in the first place. _

He sighed and immediately felt guilty. _It's not her fault._

Angela started moving and opened her eyes.

"Are ye alright?"

"No. Shit…My head hurts like hell."

"I can understand that, ye should lie down, don't want ye to faint again."

"I won't, but yeah, I think I need to lie down for a while…"

Jack helped her up and over to the bed.

"This sucks…"

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind. Where exactly are we going?"

"Isla la Vacte. The Pearl was damaged during the last raid, so we have to..."

"…go to Port Royal."

"What?"

"We have to go to Port Royal; he will attack there and…"

"No, we are not turning around to go to Port Royal because ye had a nightmare!"

"You said you believed me!"

"It doesn't matter; we are NOT going to Port Royal end of discussion!"

Jack went over to the cupboard where he had his rum and got a bottle.

This time he didn't offer her anything, he was going to need this rum that was for sure.

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"I can't risk it." He turned to Angela looking straight in her eyes. "If I go back to Port Royal I guarantee that I will end up in a noose, the Commodore and the whole bloody Royal Navvy are hunting me right now! And ye expect me to do what? Walk around in Port Royal and just wait for Norrington to come with his bloody redcoats and throw me in jail, or maybe he'll bring me to the gallows right away?" Jack was walking around the cabin, shouting.

"And what about me crew, should I risk their life as well?"

"What about Will, doesn't he matter?"

"What are ye talking about; Will has nothing to do with this."

"Oh really? I told you what I saw! Port Royal will burn! They will leave no survivors!

Will and Elizabeth will die unless you do something!"

"What can I do? I can't believe I'm even listening to this, to ye! You're crazy!"

"Am I? Fine, do as you like I can't see why I should care! I'm not the one who owes this to Will." Jack turned to her.

"What? And ye say that I do?"

"Exactly, he saved your life, now you can save his and you'll be square. Savvy?"

Jack just stared at her, she had imitated him and he didn't like the fact that she could do that.

"I don't owe him a bloody thing…" Jack muttered.

"You're some friend, always there when people needs you." She looked away.

"But can you at least take me there?"

"Why? Ye said that ye didn't care."

"I know I said that, but I do care. I can't let all those people die, not when I know that there is something I can do." She looked away. "If they die it will be on my conscience."

Jack looked at her, she seemed serious. _This is madness!_

"I can't, would never risk my crew!"

"You don't have to take me all the way; you can put me in one of the rowing boats a few miles off shore. " Jack shook his head. "Fine! Then I'll jump of the rail on this ship and swim to Port Royal! Just show me in which direction Port Royal is!"

Jack grabbed her arm. "Now that is just stupid and you know it!

"Let me go!" She tried to pull away but his grip was too hard on her.

"Now listen very carefully. What kind of person do ye think I am? I would never leave a defenceless woman in a boat…"

"Defenceless woman my ass!" Jack lost his grip on her arm when she pulled away again; he had never heard anyone talk like she did and he had to admit that it was very interesting.

He opened his mouth to say something but never got a chance to, Angela slapped him, hard.

"Look here Captain Jack Sparrow, I'm not another damsel in distress, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self you know!" She pointed her finger at him.

"Yes I know that" He rubbed his cheek and were just about to tell her that her that her slapping skill wouldn't help her much when he saw that she had got very pale again.

_Oh no! _

"Angela, are ye alright?" She didn't answer, she just stood there. Then she suddenly stumbled and fell, Jack didn't catch her this time. "Damn it!" He hurried over to her.

"Angela." He sat down beside her. Then he saw that she hadn't passed out, her eyes were opened. After a few seconds she sat up. "We don't have much time. He is getting stronger; he won't wait for much longer." She looked straight at him. "Please, take me to Port Royal."

"What did ye see this time?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm just crazy aren't I?" Jack sighed.

"Just tell me what ye saw."

"Not much, but I saw enough to know that we don't have much time left.

"Fine, I'll take ye there, but I can't risk me crew or the Pearl so..."

"You'll put me in one of the rowing boats?"

"Aye….but not alone. Could never do that."

"Then who…?"

"I'll go with ye."

"You?"

"Aye, do ye have a problem with that?"

"No" She looked away. Jack didn't know why he cared for her so much, and it scared him.

He put his hand over hers and this time she didn't pull away. ..

Short chapter, I know.

Hope you like it anyway ;)


	8. Make Believe

"Dammit' woman, stop slapping me!" Jack rubbed his cheek and looked over to Anamaria who stood with her arms crossed on the other side of his cabin. It had gone two hours since Angela had her last vision; she was now out on deck with Gibbs.

"Ye can't be serious! Cap'n, we can't go to Port Royal!"

"We have to!"

"Why? Because of _her_!" Jack didn't answer. "I can't believe this! How about thinking with your head for ones instead of with your…" She looked down below his belt.

"Oh stop that! I'm not getting in to this discussion with you! This is my ship! I give the orders and ye do as I say! Savvy!"

"No! Not if your decisions will lead to our death!"

"I have already told ye that neither one of you will get hurt, as long as ye stay on the Pearl!"

"Do ye really think that we'll let _you_ go alone into Port Royal?

"Ye have no choice! Now leave! I need to…"

"...drink?" Jack turned away. _Calm down!_

"No." He did his best not to shout at her. "I need to be alone so I can think. Now leave!"

He heard the sound if her footsteps as she left the cabin. Jack opened one of his cupboards and brought out a bottle of rum.

"First I need a drink, then I can start thinking."

"Hey watch where you're going!"

Angela nearly fell when something, someone bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know that ye owned the ship deck!"

"I never said I did but you can't walk into other people!"

The other woman didn't answer.

"You're Anamaria, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"We haven't got introduced since I weren't feeling very well when we talked the last time, I'm Angela" She reached out hear hand, Anamaria did not take it.

"Yes I know. And thanks to you, Jack is taking us on a suicide mission!"

Without giving Angela a chance to reply Anamaria left.

"Give 'er a chance to calm down, she has a temper that one." Gibbs shook his head.

"Women."

"I should go and talk to her."

"No…I wouldn't do that"

"Yes I know, but I'm not you." And with that she left Gibbs, muttering something about women aboard a ship, and started to look for Anamaria, she didn't have to look for very long.

She was standing in the stern swinging her sword back and forth. Angela watched her for a couple of seconds before she approached.

"Anamaria?"

"What!

"I know that you probably hate me right now but we don't have a choice, we have to go to Port Royal!"

"No, we don't. Apparently you do but don't drag us into this! We are pirates Angela! We'll get hanged if we go into Port Royal!"

"Yes I know! I'm not asking you to go to Port Royal, I never asked Jack either, or well I did, but all you and the rest of the crew needs to do is take me there and then you'll never have to set a foot in that town again."

"Why? 'Cause if we don't the man from your nightmares will kill us all? That's just crazy, and what's worse is that Jack believes you!"

"You care a lot for him don't you?"

"He is my Captain, and my friend, of course I care! And I will not let him end up killed because of you!"

"He won't be."

"Oh god how can you be so stupid? There is hardly a man in this world that doesn't want to se Jack dead, but as long as he is on the Pearl no one can touch him, savvy? But if he walks in a town where the bloody governor of Jamaica lives he will most likely end up dangling from the end of a rope. And I can't let that happen to him, I won't!

"Neither will I. But if we don't do this neither one of you will have a chance nor will the people in Port Royal."

"No, because if it's true as ye say the only thing we have to do is stay as far away from Port Royal as possible and why should we care about them? They want to see us dead, they are our biggest threat! I say that it would just be good to be rid of them!"

"How can you be so cold, so selfish? They don't deserve to die, there are women and children over there and these men will not show any mercy! How can you turn your back at innocent people?"

"Don't try to make me feel guilty! There is nothing I can do anyway, Jack is in there, she nodded towards his cabin, making his decision."

Angela looked at Anamaria for a while.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why did you and the others decide to save Jack a year ago? He stole your boat and he probably did a lot more then just that, so why help him? Was it because of what Elizabeth said?"

"How can ye know what she said?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh…And no, it wasn't because of what Elizabeth, or maybe a little, I don't know. I just knew that it wasn't right, so did Gibbs, Cotton and the others, the Pearl belongs to Jack, just as Jack belongs to the Pearl."

"She is his true love, right?"

"Something like that."

"But what about you and Jack, are the two of you…"

"What! No!" Anamaria stared laughing. "What on earth made ye think that?"

"I don't know. It just looked like it. But…have you been, you know…"

"Together? What like a couple?" Angela nodded. "No, Jack is never together with anyone, he is just _together _with them, savvy?"

"I could almost guess that." Angela didn't know why, but she got disappointed, Anamaria must have seen that.

"Are ye interested in him? Look ye don't have to answer, but let me warn ye, you'll only get hurt, as I said, Jack just sleeps with the women, nothing more. Trust me I know."

"You slept with him didn't you, and then…"

"…he stole my boat. He took it when I still was sleeping."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm over it…or not." Anamaria winched at Angela before she go back to work again. The next second she saw Jack, he said something to Anamaria and then he needed to back off, she seemed very angry. Then he saw Angela grinned and came towards her.

"Now what was that all about?"

"I just told Ana that we are going to Port Royal."

Four days later Angela and Jack were dragging the rowboat out of the water and they were both happy to finally be ashore. It was in the middle of the night and it was raining heavily. Angela was freezing, she was glad that she had taken the coat that Anamaria had offered her.

"Come, this way." Jack shoved her down the small streets, everybody was apparently asleep.

"In here." They where standing outside a wooden building and there where sounds coming from the inside.

"Let's jus' hope that it's the lad." Jack said before he opened the door.

Will was working late, again. Since Mr Brown had retired Will had to work twice as hard as before. He knew that Elizabeth didn't like it. Elizabeth, they had bin married for almost a year now and he still loved her as much as he had done when he married her, if not even more. Will sighed, as soon as he was done with this sword he was going home, he had to get some sleep tonight. Then suddenly Will awoke from his thoughts. He heard sounds, from the back door. He quickly grabbed one of the many swords he had in front of him and slowly walked over to the back door. About two seconds later the door was opened and Will quickly grabbed the intruder and held his sword to the other person's throat. Then he heard a familiar voice saying: "Dammit' lad, 's me, now let go there are two guards over there and this looks rather suspicious." Will let the other man go.

"Jack?"


	9. Questions and explanations

"Aye lad, it's me, now would ye please let us inside before they see us!"

He nodded towards the guards. "Could ye help her inside?"

"Her?" He turned around and saw someone standing in the shadows.

"Oh come in, I didn't see you." The woman stepped inside the blacksmith shop she had just got inside when the two guards that had bin patrolling turned up in the door.

"Is there something wrong gentlemen?" Will hoped that they hadn't seen Jack.

"We where just patrolling the streets when we heard strange sounds, you didn't happen to see anything Mr Turner?" The other man tried to look inside the shop and Will hoped that Jack and the young woman had found a good place to hide.

"Strange sounds, what exactly do you mean?"

"A loud noise and people talking."

"Oh that, it's nothing. I found a cat in here and just let it out."

"A cat?"

"Yes a cat. Was that all, because I have work to so…goodnight."

Will quickly shut the door and turned to Jack. Jack was eying one of Wills swords.

"This is a very nice sword. I could need a new sword, and I'll pay you Mr Turner, money is not a problem. I'd like one with…"

"Oh stop it Jack! You didn't come to Port Royal to buy a sword! And who is she?"

He turned to the woman.

"She…is the reason why I'm here." Jack walked over to her and helped her take her coat off.

Will thought she was very pretty but she looked pale, almost sick. Jack held her arm and helped her over to a chair. "Are ye alright?" She nodded and smiled. Jack walked back to Will.

"She is weak, this bloody weather is killing her."

"Jack."

"Yes?"

"Who is she? And what are the two of you doing here? Do you even realise how dangerous this is? You were almost caught!"

"Calm down lad." He put his hand on Wills shoulder.

"I know how dangerous this is but we didn't have a choice. And I know that ye have many questions and we'll answer them but please let Angela rest for a few minutes."

Will hadn't seen his friend for nearly a year but he was surprised of how old he looked, tired.

Something was wrong, Will could see it in Jack's eyes. He had seen them like this before, on the Dauntless a year earlier on their way back to Port Royal….

_Will watched the pirate for a while; he was sitting on the deck floor trying to tie a bandage around his palm. A few feet away stood three of Norrington's men and they where laughing at him. Will felt so sorry for him. "Well at least his not looked up in the brig." And that was all thanks to Elizabeth, she convinced her father and Norrington that Jack wouldn't harm anyone so they allowed Jack to walk around on the Dauntless, guarded of course. A few minutes later Will walked over to the pirate, he couldn't stand seeing him like that. _

"_Here, let me help you."_

"_Do nee elp!" Jack had a bit of the now very dirty bandage in his mouth. _

"_Of course you need help." Will took the bandage from him. He nearly gasped when he saw how deep the cut was. _

"_Didn't feel anything when I did it, ne'er thought about how it would be after either."_

"_I can see that." Will tied the bandage around Jacks palm quickly but careful. As soon as he was done Jack got up to his feet and looked over the rail. Will felt so guilty that it almost hurt inside. "I'm sorry." He whispered the words. Then suddenly the guilt became anger._

"_They can't do this! It's not fair!"_

"_Don' blame yourself." Will just stared at Jacks back. He couldn't believe it, Jack had given up, he could hear it in Jacks voice, he had no hope._

"_Just promise me one thing William Turner. When I'm...dead don't bury me, slip me body into the sea. That's where I belong." He turned around and looked Will straight in the eyes. They where so sad, Jacks eyes, so…numb. Will had to look away. Jack turned back to the rail and kept staring at the sea. Will walked over to him and stared at sea to, he put his arm around the older mans shoulders. "I promise" he told Jack. But he promised himself that he wouldn't let Jack die, he would find a way to help him, he owed him that…._

"Are ye alright?"

"What? Oh, I was just thinking." Will walked around in the room. He saw the women sitting on the floor next to the donkey, she pat and talked to it. Will turned to Jack.

"Well, at least the donkey seems to like her, that's unusual. He doesn't like strangers since someone used hot metal to brand him about a year ago."

"No? Really…" Jack turned from Will and looked at the sword again.

"Jack... I can see that something is bothering you. Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it out of you?" Jack didn't answer, Will thought that Jack was quiet because he wanted to tease him a bit, but Jack just didn't know what to say.

"Jack…she's not with child is she?" Jack dropped the sword.

"What! No, she is not with child. Well at least not that I know of and if she is, is it definitely not mine. I haven't touched her Will… With child…" Jack shook his head. No Mr Turner I'm afraid that it is a bit worse than that.

"What is it then?"

"Ye better talk to Angela about that. Angela! You where the one to tell Will about all this, so do it." The woman walked over to Will.

"Good evening Mr Turner. I think…you need to sit down." Will stared at her for a moment, and then turned to Jack, the pirate nodded so Will sat down, and prepared himself for the worst, but nothing could have prepared him for what had to Angela say…

Will didn't know what to say when she was done. He looked at Jack and hoped that the man would be laughing, he didn't, he was serious.

_This is stupid!_

"Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack followed him into a smaller room.

"Jack, please don't tell me that you believe her." Jack didn't have to answer, Will could see it in the pirate's face.

"This is crazy! You can't believe this!"

"Well but I do! You haven't seen 'er when she sees these things."

"Jack, please listen to me…"

"No, you listen to me! I have to go soon, me crew is on the Pearl waiting, we only came here to warn ye lad. I don' want ye or that pretty little wife of yours to get hurt."

"You don't have to worry Jack, we'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You're not feeling alright, I can see that."

"It's nothing, Will. But please, take your wife out of Port Royal!"

"No Jack, I won't! Not because your _friend_ has nightmares!"

"So you can believe in cursed pirates but not what I see?"

Both men turned around, Angela stood there with her hands crossed over her chest.

"No, I can't."

"Your loss." Angela shrugged her shoulders. Will didn't know what to answer, he just watched as the woman went back to the donkey. He heard Jack laughing.

"What?"

"She's tough that one."

"Yes, I can tell."

"She hits hard to."

"Oh really?"

"Look lad, we are jus' trying to help. I believe in her. I'm not asking you to do that, but please trust me….for once."

"Trust you…only a mad man would do that…so I guess I'm mad then. I trust you to make good decisions."

"Now that's good news." Angela smiled.

"Oh I didn't hear ye love."

"Don't call me that." Jack just grinned at her.

"So Angela…what can I do for you?"

"Well Mr Turner, you could take me to see Commodore Norrington."


	10. Tortuga

_What am I doing? This is crazy. _

It was late. Will was taking Jack and Angela to the Governors mansion to see the Governor and the Commodore. _ How could I let Jack talk me into this?_

Will knew that this was stupid, Jack Sparrow, his friend, one of the most haunted men in the world was going to walk in to a meeting with the Commodore and the Governor of Jamaica together with a girl that says that she is from the future.

_Oh Jack what are you doing?_

"Here we are." Will turned to Jack. "Jack please don't do this. I haven't told the Commodore that you are coming…"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Jack how can you be so stupid?" But Will knew that there was nothing he could do, Jack was going into that mansion and to a certain death.

"I'm not saving you this time! You're on your own if you get caught!"

"I won' be caught, they won't 'ave a reason to put me in that bloody prison, not when they hear my offer." Jack grinned at him and then turned back to Angela and offered her his arm, she did not take it. Jack just shrugged his shoulders and grinned at Will again. It had been really hard to hide them during the day, or it had been hard to hide Jack, Angela had slept threw the whole day. Will had let both of them stay in the little room where he had been living during the past years, but Jack didn't want to stay there, what is he trying to do, get caught? Well it was never boring when Jack's around that's for sure.

"Are going to knock on that door anytime soon?"

Will didn't answer so Jack knocked on the door. The door was opened and a servant showed them inside the mansion and then left but not without looking very strangely at them.

It took a couple of minutes, Will got more nervous by the minute but Jack looked calm, he walked around in the room looking at every thing, humming, the song seemed familiar but Will didn't get a chance to find out which song it was because Commodore Norrington entered the room together with Governor Swann. Neither of them knew what to say, they just stared in shock at Jack.

"Well Mr Sparrow, I must say that I'm surprised to se _you_ here."

Norrington finally spoke.

"_Captain _Sparrow, if you please sir."

"I am sorry Sparrow; we do not give honorary titles to pirates."

"Mr Turner! What is that man doing in my house!" Governor Swann was furious.

Will didn't know what to say.

"Well, Mr Turner I demand an explanation!"

"If I may…"

"No you don't! You won't say a thing Sparrow! Now, are you coming with me to your cell or do I need to fetch some guards?"

"That won't be necessary…Commodore. I'm not here to harm anyone."

And to prove it Jack took is sword and pistol and dropped it on the floor, then kicked it over to Norrington.

"There, I 'ave no weapon. I didn't come here, risking my life, without a reason."

"Then may I ask, what reason could that be?"

"Her." He nodded over to Angela.

"That girl?"

"Yes that girl." Jack turned to Angela, he shouldn't have, because suddenly Norrington took Jacks pistol and held it to the back of Jacks head.

"I don't know why you are here, but I sure would like to know so you'll explain that to me later in your cell."

"No!" Angela stepped forward.

"He is only here because I made him, please James listen to what I have to say."

"James? Commodore James Norrington, oh what a lovely name…"

"Oh shut up Jack!" Angela hit Jack on the arm.

"How did you know my first name?" Norrington stared at her.

"I'll explain that and a lot more if you'll take the pistol off his head."

Norrington did as she said.

"Come, let's go in here and talk." Governor Swann showed Angela into his office.

"With me Sparrow." Norrington and Jack followed Angela and the Governor into the room and Will wasn't far behind.

"Sit down miss." Angela sat down on a chair.

"You had something to tell us?"

"Yes, you won't believe me but…here goes."

And she told them everything, about who she is, where she came from, about the dreams, everything there was to tell.

When she was finished Governor Swann just sat there.

"Sparrow, come with me immediately." Jack followed Norrington into a smaller room.

"She is an amazing woman that one, eh?"

"Amazing? Crazy sounds better and apparently so are you. You do understand what I have to do now." Jack looked down at his feet. "You are a pirate, and my job is to make sure that pirates get what they deserve."

"A short drop with a sudden stop, right?"

Angela stood in the door opening.

"You won't hang him. We were never here in the first place. What do you think would happen to your reputation if people found out that you had a meeting in the middle of the night with a pirate? Who knows, maybe you're even friends with them..."

"I am not!"

"Maybe, maybe not. But the best way to make sure that no one will ever question that is if we never where here, so you can't hang him because he never was here."

Norrington considered the offer. She was right, a reputation like that could mean the end for him. But he had been chasing Jack Sparrow for over a year.

After a few minutes he made his decision.

"Mr Turner, give Mr Sparrow his effects back so he can leave and bring his friend with him."

They stood by the door ready to leave.

"Remember my warning Commodore."

Angela put her hand on the handle to open the door but froze.

"Angela, are ye alright love?" She didn't answer.

"No not again. Angela…" Jack knew what was going on.

Then suddenly she fell, Jack caught her and put her on the floor.

Her body was shaking and even though she was cold as ice she was sweating.

Nobody said a word. Then after a few minutes she stopped shaking, she opened her eyes and started coughing. Jack helped her up again and held her arm so she wouldn't fall again.

"What did ye see?"

"He is going in another direction; they have one more person to pick up before their crew is complete." Here voice was so different, so…cold.

"Where are they going?"

"Tortuga."

It had gone three days since Angela had her vision in the Governors mansion. After that the Governor asked her to tell them everything again and again, it took several hours before they believed her, at least Will and Governor Swann did, Norrington didn't know what to believe, he didn't trust Jack or Angela at all. After her latest vision Angela knew exactly what they were planning, they were going to Tortuga to pick up the final crew member that they needed, then they where going to Isla de Muerta and there they were going to take a medallion each to be cursed so that they easily could burn down Port Royal and kill every man, woman and child, but what she didn't know was why. What reason did these men have to go into a town and slaughter the people that live there? Norrington asked her this but she had no answer.

"Well you said you had a plan miss, now what would that be? If these men are cursed then they will be invincible, am I right?"

He was right, if they got that far would there be nothing they could do

"But what if we get to Isla de Muerta before they do?"

The plan was simple, but still extremely dangerous, especially if what she had told them was true. They were going to hurry to Isla de Muerta get cursed themselves and they would be invincible and able to defeat the other pirates. But if the where going to do that they needed the fastest ship that they could possible get, the Black Pearl, but they also needed more men than Jacks crew and another ship.

"This means that the two of you need to work together." Now that had been a sight, Jack and Norrington acting like two children, both as stubborn as the other.

But now here she was, in Jacks cabin, doing the last touch on her hair.

They where on their way to Tortuga, Norrington and Jack finally agreed on one thing, if these men were in Tortuga, why not get them there? That was stupid, they would only waste their time, Angela told them this but they didn't listen. So now the plan was changed, they were going to Tortuga and look for these men, then go to Isla de Muerta if they weren't able to get them here.

Norrington didn't trust Jack so he and a few of his men were on the Pearl, Governor Swann and the rest were coming after on the Dauntless, the Dauntless was a great ship in battle but not very fast so she would not stop in Tortuga so that the two ships hopefully would meet up on their way to Isla de Muerta. Norrington had realised that he couldn't walk around in Tortuga wearing his normal clothes and neither could Angela and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had demanded to come with them, and as always she got her will through, Angela was glad; she and Elizabeth were really getting along. But neither of the two women liked the clothes Jack told them two wear, nor did Norrington. Angela smiled, the look in Norrington's eyes when he realised what he was going to wear was priceless.

"Ye will wear this Commodore, or ye will stay on the Pearl, and that goes for you too ladies, savvy?"

So with his head high Norrington changed into the old saggy pirate clothes and Elizabeth and Angela changed into the dresses Jack had given them. Angela sighed and took a last look in the mirror. _I look ridiculous!_

Anamaria could wear her normal clothes, Angela wanted to borrow some of her clothes, but Jack told her that this would be a lot better; female pirates are not that usual, but prostitutes….Prostitutes, she and Elizabeth were going to walk around in Tortuga dressed like, whores! _It definitely was a man that invented the corset! _

"I can't breathe in this thing!" She looked at the cleavage the corset gave her.

"But it might be worth it…." She smiled.

The door was opened and Angela turned around.

"Are ye done? We're almost there."  
"I'm done Jack. Thanks for the dress by the way, even though dirt-green isn't my colour."

Jack ignored the sarcasm. "What about the hair?" Angela put both hands on her hips.

"What about my hair?" Angela had one long braid that went down to her waist.

"No, nothing, it's nice..."

"And even if you didn't think so I would have it like this anyway."  
"I know." Angela smiled. "I 'ave something for ye." In his hand Jack held a necklace; a silver chain with a silver medallion, the medallion was shaped like a heart, but not really, instead of a point in the bottom of the heart there was a golden marble. The medallion was big, not the kind of jewellery that Angela normally would wear but she liked it.

"It's beautiful, but why?"

"It's not just a necklace love, look." He held up the medallion and twisted the marble and pulled it out, it wasn't a marble, it was the end of a very, very small knife, it looked more like a needle but Angela could see that it was very sharp.

"It might come in handy, in case ye get caught. And in here…" He opened the marble.

"…ye can hide something, like poison or water, not much but a few drops of water can save ye if ye get marooned."

"Poison?"

"Aye." Angela didn't know what to say. Jack closed the marble, put the knife back in the medallion, twisted it and then held out the necklace.

"May I?" Angela nodded and turned around. Jack put the long chain around her neck, the medallion was very heavy. The necklace was on, but Jack didn't move away. His fingers touched the curve of her spine. His hand rested there, only for a second, then it moved up, and caressed her neck. Angela felt his breath by her ear; he put his arm around her waist and turned her around. They stood so close that their noses nearly touched, only for a couple seconds before Angela pulled away, away from Jacks arms, away from her own feelings.

"We should…ehm...go." She started to walk away but Jack grabbed her arm and pressed her up against the wall, his grip was firm but he didn't harm her. Angela couldn't move, couldn't think, her heart was pounding so hard that she was sure that Jack could feel it. With his right hand Jack caressed her cheek, gently. He was playing with her; she could see it in his eyes. She should pull away, should tell him to stop, but she didn't. And when he pressed his lips against hers she lost all track of time. She pulled her arms around his neck, wishing that it would never end. Jack let his hand slide down her back, somewhere inside her she heard a voice telling her that this is wrong, that he didn't care about her, Angela didn't listen, but when he started to pull up her skirt Angela came back to reality and pushed him away. He stepped back, looking surprised and almost hurt. But then he grinned at her and Angela suddenly felt how angry she was.

"Don't do that again!" She slapped him._ How could I've been so stupid_ "I will not be another of your trophies!"

"Aye if ye say so. " Jack turned around, walking towards the door.

"But just so ye know, ye wouldn't be."

Angela turned back to the mirror as soon as he was gone, she was furious, she hated Jack for what he was doing to her, what he already has done…_Wait a minute, already has done? _

Angela took a deep breath and calmed down, after a few minutes she even smiled.

_That pirate sure can kiss…_

Angela left Jack's cabin a while later and when she stepped over to the rail she nearly gasped. She saw a town, a beautiful town and the sounds told her what place it must be.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jack were standing behind her.

"Yes, it is…"

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear:

"Welcome love, welcome to Tortuga.


	11. Kidnapped

"He is here."

"What?"

"He is here, I can feel it."

"Where?" Norrington looked around, obviously nervous.

"I don't know, but he is very close."

Angela and Norrington were walking along the docks, Norrington held his arm around her waist, he wasn't very comfortable with that but it made them look like the pirate and prostitute they pretended to be._ He looks so different without that wig, so young._

He really did, without the wig he looked at least 10 years younger and much more relaxed than usual. Angela thought he looked rather handsome with his brown hair and blue eyes.

She smiled; Norrington had hardly taken the wig off his head before Jack took it and ran around on deck with it trying to put it on everybody's head. _He is so immature. _

But it had been funny, especially when Norrington tried to get it back and almost fell overboard. Angela tried, she really did, but she couldn't help herself from laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing James, I'm sorry." She bit herself in the lip, trying not to laugh again.

"I doubt that this is the right time to be laughing, miss."

"I said I was sorry, and please don't call me miss."

When Norrington didn't see her she put her tongue out at him.

They kept walking and for every step Angela felt "its" present stronger and stronger.

Norrington noticed that Angela wasn't feeling alright, she was breathing heavily, walking much slower and her grip on Norringtons arm got harder by the minute. He could see that she was very pale and suddenly she fell to the ground.

"Oh god! Angela, are you alright?"

Angela didn't answer her hands where shaking and she was gasping for air; Norrington didn't know what to do. After a couple of minutes Angela turned around, lying on her back in the sand with her eyes shut, she was breathing normally and wasn't shaking anymore.

"Angela…?"

Angela opened her eyes and with help from Norrington she got up to her feet.

"What happened?"

"He is too close, I can't push him away, he was inside my head."

"We'd better find Mr Sparrow."

Angela nodded, not able to say anything.

Norrington held the young woman around her waist again and noticed how cold she was. They walked for a few minutes before Angela suddenly stopped.

"What is it?"

"That ship!" She pointed at a large ship in the harbour.

"He is in there that is his ship!"

"Are you sure?" Angela nodded.

"That's impossible." Norrington stared at the ship. "I know what ship that is. That's The HMS Undaunted, a ship of the British Navy that was attacked by pirates a few mounts

ago…but…they sank her…" Norrington was obviously confused.

"Apparently they didn't, since she is here."

"No, I guess you're right. And that is her, I know it is! Come on, I think I know where Mr Sparrow is." Norrington helped Angela since she still was very weak. After a few minutes they where surrounded by drunk pirates and prostitutes. Norrington looked around, searching for something, and suddenly he stopped.

"In here." They were standing outside a tavern,****The Faithful Bride.

"He said that we should meet in here if we found anything."

"Why am I not surprised?" Norrington just laughed.

It was hard to see anything inside the tavern; it was dark even though there were candles everywhere. It was almost impossible to hear anything, the place was filled with drunken pirates fighting, drinking, playing cards or making out with prostitutes but there was no sign of Jack. Angela was so fascinated by the atmosphere in the tavern that she almost forgot to look for him, Norrington on the other hand didn't like it at all, he nearly forgot the agreement he had with Jack, that he was not allowed ever to return to Tortuga to arrest pirates.

Angela and Norrington went further into the tavern; in the back it wasn't as crowded.

"Can you see him?"

Angela didn't get a chance to answer, two drunken pirates started to fight right next to them and Angela had to throw herself into Norringtons arms to avoid getting stabbed with a knife.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"'s this a part of your act or are the two of you jus' having a good time?" Mr Gibbs was sitting at the table next to them. Angela who suddenly realized in wich position they were standing quickly moved away. She didn't need to see Norringtons face to know that he was just as embarrassed as she was.

"We were just looking for Mr Sparrow, have you seen him?

"Jack? He should be here somewhere; he'll show up sooner or later. Sit Commodore and 'ave a drink with me."

"Don't call me that, no one in here is supposed to know who I am.

"Aye, if ye say so mate. But sit down 'ave a drink. No fun drinking alone, right miss?"

"I don't drink. And I really don't think that you should either, we are here on a quest, remember? You know what, the two of you can sit here and drink and I'll go look for Jack." Norrington turned back to Angela again.

"You don't have to look for him, he is over there."

"What? Where?" Angela turned around and froze.

She saw Jack sitting by a table surrounded by other pirates, and with a young woman sitting on his lap, laughing, flirting, having her hands where they really shouldn't be…

She had her long brown hair tied up in a knob with a blue silk-ribbon, Angela could see that she was very pretty. The young woman pulled down the sleeve on her beige-white dress a bit reviling a bare shoulder, then she put her arms around Jacks neck and kissed him, a very long kiss, too long. And the whole time Angela just stood there.

"Maybe we should talk to him later?" Norrington stared at Jack and the girl as well.

"No, we should talk to him, now!" Angela was furious. She turned to Gibbs.

"Can I borrow this?" Without waiting for his answer she took his cup with rum and walked over to Jacks table.

"Hi." The girl turned away from Jacks lips and looked up at Angela, so did Jack. Then Angela poured out the rum in Jacks lap, he got up to his feet so fast that the young woman fell to the floor. "Thought you'd 'wanna cool down a bit." Angela smiled in triumph for a second before slapping Jack hard across the face.

"You're on your own, mate." Then she dropped the cup and quickly walked away.

Norrington grabbed her arm as she passed him and Gibbs.

"What…?"

"You can tell Captain Jack Sparrow that I don't want to have anything to do with him, ever again!" And with that, she pulled away and left the tavern.

Norrington didn't know what to think, he turned to Gibbs, the other man looked just as shocked as he felt.

Jack helped the woman off the floor; she immediately took her handkerchief and started to wipe his pants dry.

"Not now love." He pushed her away, the woman looked insulted but then started to look for her other black shoe that she lost when she fell from Jacks lap. Jack hurried after Angela but he was stopped by Norrington.

"What do you think that you're doing? Angela just left."

"Yes, I noticed that."

"I hope that you have a very good explanation why she got so upset over…over this."

"I'll tell you abou' it later but now, we really must go after her."

The three men left the tavern, outside they met Will and Elizabeth, Elizabeth didn't look too comfortable in her grey dress that showed her bare shoulders. Will looked rather amused when he saw Jacks pants.

"What have you…?"

"It's rum." Jack grunted.

"Have the two of you seen Angela?"

"Yes, James, we just saw her." Elizabeth said without taking her eyes of Jacks pants.

"Oh good, where did she go? And could the two of you stop staring at my pants!

"Sorry Jack. She was walking in that direction." Will pointed. "She looked rather upset, so, you mind telling us why?"  
"In fact, I do mind, but I guess I don' 'ave a choice. She saw me, um…talking to a girl…Melissa…I think. And then she got angry for some reason, slapped me and poured out rum in my lap. There, now you 'ave it!"  
"Talking?" Norrington rolled his eyes. "How could you say a single word with your tongue in that girl's mouth?" Jack didn't answer.

"Can we just go; it's not safe for 'er to run around in Tortuga all alone."

"You're right Sparrow, Elizabeth, I think it would be best if you stayed here with Mr Gibbs."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but closed it again when she saw how worried Norrington looked, something was obviously wrong.

"Just hurry, and be careful."

"We will, I promise." Will gave her a quick kiss and then he, Jack and Norrington left Elizabeth and Gibbs to go look for Angela.

_How could he do this to me? And how could I have been so stupid? _

Angela nearly walked into an old man.

"I'm sorry." The drunk, dirty old man just smiled at her, Angela hurried away.

_Oh this is great, very good, you're lost, you're lost in a town like Tortuga._

Angela sighed. "I'd better get back to the Pearl"

She turned around to go back but in the next second someone grabbed her arm and started to pull her inside a building. She couldn't scream since he held a hand over her mouth. It was dark inside. Angela was forced to sit down on a chair, someone was holding her arms.

Then she saw a light from a torch in the other end of the room. She looked around, the room was filled with barrels, Angela didn't need to guess what was in them.

_Jack would love this room…_

Two men were holding her arms, but Angela couldn't' see their faces, but she could see the man holding the torch. The tall black man couldn't be any other man but the Bo'Sun from Barbossas crew. One of the men took away his hand from her mouth, Angela turned her head.

"Pintel? Ragetti?" The two men seemed shocked by the fact that she knew who they were.

"Ah, you know each other, but what about me? Do you know me as well?"

A man stepped out of the shadows, accompanied by a man who more looked like a rat than a man, Twigg. She had never seen the other man before, he had hardly any hair on his head, but instead he had a long blond beard. His eyes were small with a strange grey colour. And when he smiled, Angela could see that he had lost several of his teeth.

"No, I don't recognise you, how could I ever forget a face like yours? A face that ugly and disgusting." The smile disappeared from his face; he stepped over to her and slapped her.

"Whores should not speak." His breath was awful.

"I don't understand what a pretty girl like yourself is doing with that no-good Jack Sparrow. I have an offer for you, and I'll pay you of course, more than he ever could."

"No thank you."

"You haven't heard my offer yet."

"Don't need to." Then the man picked up his knife and held it close to her cheek.

"I think you do. You know Jack Sparrow, he trusts you, and we want to…talk to him. So, if you just go over to him and make him come to us, here, and you will be rewarded.

"Never." Then Angela did something that can be called both stupid and brave, she spit him right in the face, which resulted in him slapping her again.

"You should be very careful." He held the knife right in front of her eye. "Or we can have it your way, go on, scream, scream until he comes." Angela didn't move or made a sound.

"Fine, we can make you scream if you prefer that." He let the knife slide down her cheek, her throat, and let it stop by her breasts. He grinned started to cut threw the laces on her dress, Angela could hardly breathe, she felt the cold knife on her skin as he kept cutting of the laces.

"Um, sir? We can't stay here much longer, what if someone comes? And he told us to hurry…" It was the Bo'Sun who spoke.

"I know! But I think we have time to have a little fun with this one." He started to laugh.

So did the others, Angela felt how Pintel and Ragetti were holding her a lot looser than before. So she took her chance and kicked the man with the knife right between the legs, then got out of the chair so fast that neither Pintel nor Ragetti could hold her and quickly ran out of the building. Outside Angela slipped and fell to the ground. She tried to get up but her left leg was hurting to much. She looked up and saw, Jack, Will and Norrington. All three started to walk towards her, Angela heard the pirates behind her and knew that they would see them so she shook her head and mimed: No! Norrington and Will just stared at her, but Jack understood, he pulled the other two with him, behind a house. The next second the other pirates showed up behind her, she turned around so that she was lying on her back.

"Very funny miss, but we don't have time for this." The man with the knife pulled her up so that she was standing.

"Take her." He nodded to the Bo'Sun and he hit Angela in the back of her head with the hilt of his sword, then took her on his shoulder.

"I love women, especially when they are quiet." The man with knife started laughing.

"Come on!"

The pirates left with Angela, leaving Jack, Will and Norrington shocked behind them.


	12. Cursed

"Why did you stop us?" Norrington stared at Jack in shock.

"Calm down Commodore."

"No, I won't calm down! You let them take her, how could you do that?"

"We were outnumbered, to begin with. There were five of them, and three of us."

"We could have taken them. Remember in the cave Jack, a year ago, four of them two of us, to begin with, and they were cursed. But we made it. "

"You're right Will, we probably could have taken them, but, they would have killed her. No doubt about it."

"Oh and you're saying they won't now?"

"They will probably do something worse Commodore. One woman onboard a ship with pirates…" Jack shook his head. "I don't like this more then any of you do, but I didn't have a choice and if neither of you saw it, she said no, she knew what she was doing."

"What do you mean knew what she was doing?"

"She didn't want us to be seen, and apparently she must know something, otherwise they would not take her with them. They are probably leaving, if we only knew which ship that's theirs, then we would have a chance to go after them."

"I know which ship it is."

"You do?"

"Yes Sparrow, Angela told me which ship it was before, that was why we came looking for you in the first place, but you were too busy, what was it, oh yes, _talking_ to that other girl."

"Oh." A shadow came across Jacks face.

"That, and the fact that Angela fell to the ground, she saw something, she didn't tell me what, but she wanted to talk to you, she said, that he was in her head. What did she mean with that?"

"I don't know Commodore…I don't know." Jack turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, Jack, where are you going?"

"I'm going back to me ship, Mr Turner, and I advice ye to do the same."

"But what about Angela? We can't just…"

"There is nothing we can do at the moment. Me whole crew is out here somewhere, good look finding them tonight; we can't go after that ship without a crew. So, you two gentlemen have two choices, ye can stay here and...amuse yourselves, or do what I will, return to the Pearl."

"And what will you be doing there?"

"Wait Commodore…wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?" Jack didn't answer at first, then he turned back to them.

"Ye know which ship it is?"

"Yes."

"Show me." Both Norrington and Will stared at Jack.

"But, you just said…"

"Forget what I said, if you want to help Angela and that bloody town of yours, show me which bloody ship it is."

"This way Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow, as long as you are here or onboard my ship, you'll call me Captain, savvy?" Neither Norrington nor Will answered. Jack sighed. "Bloody…" The rest of the sentence was in some foreign language, if it even was a language at all… Will and Norrington looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and then turned back to Jack, just to find that he was walking away, in the wrong direction, Will noticed.

"Jack, wait. You don't even know what ship it is, neither do I so…" Will turned to Norrington, who sighed. "Come, both of you. As I said before, I know which ship it is."

Jack turned around. "After you…Commodore."

"Are you sure that's the one?"

"Yes Sparrow, they have her in that, ship."

"What shall we do?"

"Nothing, as I said before Will, there is nothing we can do at the moment."

"He is right Mr Turner, look, we're too late…"

Both Jack and Will turned back to the ocean and the Undaunted, which now was sailing away.

"But we have to do something!"

"We will, trust me. We'll stick to the plan. The Pearl is much faster then her, so I think we might have a chance to get to Isla the Muerta before them, even if we have to go around them first. So I think that you and Commodore Norrington better get some sleep, we sail at dawn!"

_Darkness…_ The first thing she noticed was how dark it was. And then pain. It felt like an elephant had walked on her head at least ten times and her leg was still hurting. She tried to move, but she couldn't, she didn't know why. _Where am I? And why is it so dark?_

She tried to move again, and this time realised that her hands where tied behind her back and suddenly remembered the night before.

_Dammit… _

She leaned backwards, feeling the rough surface of a wooden wall at her back, she could smell saltwater and hear the sound of waves, but also the sound of people talking and walking around above her.

She tried to tie up the rope around her hands, without success.

_Come on, focus! _

She didn't know for how long she sat there, but it was for a very long time. Her head was hurting a lot more than earlier and the rope was cutting into the skin on her hands.

Then suddenly she heard the sound of a door being opened and footsteps coming towards her.

She heard the sound of another door being opened; a heavy metal door, and then somebody grabbed her arms and pulled her up on her feet. Angela made no resistance and let them take her away with them. Angela stumbled, she couldn't see anything, and now realized that she was blindfolded. She new that it was two men holding her; she could hear two people breathing. Suddenly they stopped, the ropes were cut, the blindfold was removed, and now she saw that the two men were no other than Pintel and Ragetti. The two men didn't say a word, just stood there, looking at her, Angela felt very uncomfortable. But then, they just turned around to leave.

"Wait!" The two men stopped. "Where am I? And why…am I here?"

"The Captain wants you to 'ave dinner with 'im." Pintel spoke, Ragetti just kept staring at her, or, with his one eye, the wooden one was staring at the floor.

"He what? Hey, wait a minute…" But the two pirates left. Angela took a look around the room, it was dark, the curtains covered the windows but there were lots of candles everywhere, a big table was placed in the middle of the room dined with food fit for a king. There was a door in the end of the room, Angela walked over to it and opened it, behind the door was a balcony she stepped out on it and saw... water, nothing but water, for as long as her eye could reach. It was night, still or again, Angela didn't know for how long she had been unconscious. She sighed, raised her eyes and stared at the moon. Without knowing why she gasped, the sight startled her and she backed away. Then she heard the sound of a door being opened, and someone entered the room, but Angela didn't turn around to see who it was, she already knew, she could feel his presence.

"Welcome onboard miss. Could ye turn around and let me have a look at ye?"

_That voice…_

Angela didn't turn around, she couldn't. _It can't be…_

"I said turn around…miss."

Angela turned around, slowly, with her eyes nailed to the floor, then she looked at his boots, and then her eyes slowly went up, passing his legs, his waist, his stomach, his chest and then his face. Angela gasped and backed away.

"You!" The man looked a bit surprised.

"You can't be…you're dead."

Angela took a deep breath…"He shot you."…and looked Barbossa straight in the eyes.

"You're…dead"

To Angela's surprise he started laughing.

"Well ye're only half right there miss, he did indeed shoot me, and I did indeed die, but only temporary." He raised his hand to his chest and Angela saw a glimpse of gold but quickly turned away, she couldn't stand looking at him.

"Come, sit and eat, you must be hungry." He pulled out a chair.

Angela didn't move at first, but when he walked towards her she quickly sat down at the table, on another chair than the one he had pulled out. He sat down beside her and Angela moved her chair away from him, she knew that if he touched her she would scream.

He looked at her for a while, Angela looked in another direction, but she could still feel him watching her.

"The food is not here to decorate the table, ye are suppose to eat it"

"I'm not hungry, and even if I were your mere presence is more than enough to make me loose all apatite." She turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why am I here?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why am I here? There must be a reason for why they brought me on this ship, a reason for why I'm dining with…with you, a reason for why I'm not dead yet!"

Barbossa sighed.

"And how can you still be alive?" She said, her voice trembling.

He didn't answer at first just kept staring at her, with his cold, empty eyes.

"What exactly has Jack Sparrow told ye?"

"Nothing, he didn't have to, I've seen it, several times. I've seen Jack Sparrow shoot you, I've seen Will Turner breaking the curse, I've seen you falling dead to the ground. I know all about the curse, about you leaving Jack on an island to die, how you tied a canon to Bootstraps feet!" Angela was nearly screaming now. "I know that you and your crew searched for all the 882 pieces of Aztec gold and Bootstrap's son for ten years before the curse was lifted. But what I don't know, is how the hell you can be in this room, breathing, how…" She nearly screamed when Jack, the monkey, jumped down on the table in front of her.

"That monkey…" She reached out her hands, as if she wanted to strangle him.

"That monkey is the reason for why I am here. You see, after the curse was lifted Jack here returned to the chest with the gold…"

"…and took a medallion…" Barbossa got up from his chair; he walked up behind her put his hands on her shoulders then he let them slide down her arms while whispering in her ear.

"Aye." It felt like a cold hand clutching around her heart when he touched her, Angela wanted to push him away, but she couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

"I…I still don't quite understand."

"You see…" He let go off her arms and Angela could breathe again. "…the curse has a mind of its own. And when Jack here took a medallion the curse was awaken again, hungrier than ever." When Barbossa said his name the monkey jumped up on his shoulder.

"It decided to give me an offer, an offer I just couldn't turn down."

"What kind of offer?"

"Ye said ye know about the curse, that ye know about everything?"

"Yes..."

"Ye can't know about everything. Ye can't know how it is not to be able to feel anything. For ten years! I didn't feel a thing for ten years! Not the food I was eating, not the wine I was drinking, not any pleasure from any women! I wasn't breathing, my heart wasn't beating, ye could never understand that, never know!" He was now walking back and forth in the room.

"But when I died, I did feel something, something besides the pain, I felt hate for them who caused me all this. And that hate didn't leave me, not even after I died. I guess that is the reason why they could bring me to life again, if ye can call this being alive…" He sighed.

"But…how could they bring you back to life, and why?"

"Since the hate never left me my soul didn't really die, not completely. That's how they could bring me to life, and why…let's just say that they need me."

"Need you? You are talking about those heathen gods are you? Why would they need you?" Barbossa started laughing.

"They don't exactly need me, but they need what I can give them. A sacrifice, larger than

any sacrifice this world has ever seen. A sacrifice in their honour, and then I'll be rewarded. Rewarded with life. They'll put an end to my suffering, an end to my curse. I'll get peace and finally revenge..."

_Sacrifice…Port Royal!_

"Aye miss, the inhabitants of that lovely town will be the major part of the sacrifice, their blood will set me free."

Angela stared at him in shock. _So he can be inside my head… _

"Aye. But I can't explain how, just a bonus I might say. It doesn't work with all people's heads though, only yours."

_When Jack kissed me…_

She saw how the mans face changed when she thought of Jack, and the kiss he had given her.

"You! You were in my head! How…how could you?" Just the thought of this man being in her head during that moment was too disgusting; Angela couldn't stand thinking of it.

"Calm down miss, that kiss is not even worth remembering, Jack is nothing. A worthless captain, pirate, man… A disgrace for all of us, we'll all be a lot happier when he is gone."

_Gone? _Barbossa smiled when he "heard" that thought.

"Aye, ye don't think I'd let him get away do you? No… He and that Turner will get what they deserve. And that is one of the reasons why I need you."

"Me?"

"Aye, you know things, information I could only dream of knowing, not only about Jack. But you know about his weaknesses, things that I want to know."  
"I don't understand what you are talking about. And even if I did know his weaknesses I wouldn't tell you about them."

"Now you see here miss, you don't really have a choice. You will tell me, if I have to go all the way inside that pretty little head of yours."

"You think you are so great don't you? So strong, so tough, so intimidating." Angela stood up and leaned over the table, staring Barbossa straight in the eyes as she spoke.

"But do you know what, Captain Barbossa, I'm not trembling. It takes a lot more than a ghost story and a pirate captain with an extremely bad hygiene to scare me!" Barbossa didn't move at first, but then it all happened so fast and before Angela could react she had been given a hard slap across the face, so hard that she fell backwards and in the next second Barbossa had got out of his chair and grabbed her around her neck with one of his hands. Angela couldn't breathe his grip around her neck was too hard. She tried to make him lose his grip on her, she scratched his hand with her nails but he didn't feel it, the hate in his eyes was so strong, he wouldn't let her go, she had no chance. She lost her balance and in an attempt to regain it she grabbed the first thing behind her back, one of the curtains. The moonlight shone in through the window and the sight Angela saw made her want to scream. Half of Barbossas face wasn't a face anymore, she could see his skull, the same thing happened to his hand, she could feel it transform, how the bones were carving in to her skin, drawing blood. But then, as suddenly as he had grabbed her he let her go. Angela fell forwards, coughing, gasping for air with her hands against her throat. _Why did he let me go?_

"My apologies for that miss, shouldn't 'ave done that."

"Oh and why not?" Angela's voice was hoarse and her throat was burning. She let go of her throat and when she looked down in her hands there was blood on them.

_That son of a bitch!_ Barbossa grunted.

"The reason for why I didn't kill you right now is that I need you. They…" He looked up. "..likes you. You are rather valuable to them…and to me." He looked her in the eyes, the hate in his eyes was gone for a second before it returned again. "You'll be the first sacrifice…"


	13. Virgins' Blood

"What? Why me?" Barbossa grinned at her, the sight of his teeth made Angela feel sick.

"I asked you a question! I have the right to know…"

"May I remind ye that ye don't 'ave the right to anything onboard this ship."

Angela crossed her arms and for a few seconds Barbossa got uncomfortable, the look in her eyes, it reminded him of someone…

"The reason is simple. Your blood. They want it, I need it."

"You need it? Why?"

"I was very weak during the first weeks after that they had brought me back, I couldn't leave the Island. But with some help from the curse I was able to call for my men, and the came…they didn't really have a choice, ye can't say no when the curse calls…But I was still too weak to accomplish my plan until…" He stared at Angela with hungry eyes. "One day I suddenly got stronger and I was told about this one woman who had turned up out of nowhere and _they_ told me to use her. Her life force would be the thing to keep me alive, and as she got weaker I get stronger. And when the sacrifice is made, when she has taken her final breath and ended her life, mine can begin." He was talking more to himself than to Angela, but suddenly he looked straight at her, as if he just remembered her being there. "That'll be my reward, a second chance, thanks to you." He stepped closer to Angela, she backed away, the moon was now shining through the window, revealing Barbossa in his true form.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again! As I said before, you don't scare me. You are the one who is frightened here, I can feel it." Angela was furious. "You are so afraid of dying that you are willing to be cursed. That is so pathetic, I pity you. 'Cause you're nothing! I can see right through you…" She smiled when she realized what she'd just said, then bent down so she looked right through Barbossas ribs.

"Well, look at that, I really can see right through you."

Now that was just too much for Barbossa.

"Squalor!" The man with the knife from Angela's kidnapping entered the room.

"Take her to the brig."

"Yes uncle…eh, sir." _Uncle?_

Barbossa grunted something and Squalor grabbed Angela's arms and took her down to the brig. Angela was more than happy to leave Barbossas cabin, even the smelly, dark, old brig was more attractive than he. Angela was pushed into the brig and the door was shut behind her. She sat down in one of the corners and sat there the rest of the night listening to sound of the ocean…

Angela got to spend the whole next day in the brig. Squalor came down about once an hour to check on her, but Angela would have preferred that he hadn't, his eyes always made her feel so uncomfortable. But she'd rather have him there than Jack the monkey who turned up more than often and scared the hell out of her every time. Pintel and Ragetti came down once with some food, but Angela didn't eat it, she wasn't hungry. But very thirsty, and during the warmest hours that day Angela thought she was going to die, she liked that thought though, what an irony, Barbossas first sacrifice died in the brig.

The smell of dirt and saltwater caused her to nearly throw up several times and during the afternoon Angela got really dizzy and didn't dare to move an inch, because she new that she would faint if she did. When Squalor came to check on her he found her lying on the floor, nearly unconscious. He brought her up on deck and Angela felt better once the fresh air filled her lungs, not much better though, her whole body was shaking and she still wanted to throw up in one of Barbossas boots…

Barbossa…the more she thought of him the more she hated him. He had been in her head several times during the day, and she had got weaker and weaker after every time, it was just too hard to push him away, and Barbossa knew that.

Angela took another deep breath and closed her eyes. She ignored the sound of the pirates behind her, she tried to forget where she was, she just concentrated on the sound of the ocean. Barbossa had allowed her to walk around on the ship deck, but she knew that he wouldn't be far behind, and she was right, or well, at least half right, Jack the monkey followed her like a shadow, so did Squalor. And so the hours passed, Angela kept walking around on deck, trying to avoid...everybody. She saw the sun go down and the world becoming darker, she saw the moon in the sky, and suddenly realized how quiet it had become. She looked around, she was standing alone in the stern, not even Jack was there, and the whole crew were in the stem working and Barbossa was in his cabin, probably avoiding the moon. Angela walked over to the rail, leaned over and looked down at the black water, and then she looked up at the sky.

It was a very beautiful night, but Angela couldn't really see the beauty, she had never felt so alone. She had to do something about the pain she felt inside, otherwise she would go mad. Angela started humming, an attempt to calm herself down, she could hardly hear it herself at first. In the beginning it was just a few tones but after a while it became a melody, and then words... "Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." At first she was whispering, but for every word she sang louder. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me 'earties Yo ho!"

The song sounded more like a children's song then the rough pirate song it really was, when Angela were singing it, it sounded beautiful. She closed her eyes and kept singing, she forgot where she was, just kept concentrating on the song. The song calmed her down, she had always loved it, Jonathan too, they used to sing it as often as they could. For a short moment Angela pretended that Jonathan was there beside her, singing together with her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and nearly screamed. Behind her stood Squalor and most of the other crewmembers. _Oh shit, they heard me sing…Wait a minute; they're not cursed, yet…_

"Oh, don't stop singing, ye 'ave a lovely voice miss." Squalor gave her a disgusting toothless grin. Angela didn't know what to say, so she just stood there.

"Why so quiet? Ye sing very beautiful, so sing some more." He held his knife to her throat. "Now." Angela stepped backwards and walked right into the rail. Squalor stepped forward, still holding the knife to her throat. "No?" He took another step forward and grabbed Angela's arm. "Then I'll 'ave ye screaming instead if ye like, I seem to 'ave that effect on women." He grinned at her again and Angela felt more enraged than ever.

"Of course you have, what woman wouldn't scream when you're around? A face as ugly as that is more then enough to give anyone nightmares." Squalor started laughing then slapped Angela hard across the face, _God! I won't have a face left if they'll keep hitting me! _, then he pulled her with him away from the rail. Angela's leg was still hurting and she stumbled and fell to the deck floor, causing her leg to hurt even more. With rough hands Squalor turned her over on her back and then leaned over her. _Oh my God, he's not going to... _

Angela tried to sit up, but he pushed her back down again and held down her hands. _He is…_

She was too frightened to move, she saw him look at her (and it wasn't her eyes he was looking at) She tried to sit up again but it was impossible when he held her arms, then she panicked and started kicking, turning, anything to make him let her go. "Hold her!" She felt how Squalor let go of her wrist but was replaced by another pirate, Twigg; Squalor leaned over her again and she felt him placing one hand under her skirt, she also heard the other pirates laugh and mumble in the background. She started kicking again, fighting to break free. Squalor moved away his hand from her thigh, placed it under her chin and pulled up her head so she had to look at him. "I'd be very careful if I were you, whore. Screaming won' help ye here." Angela turned her head; she didn't want to look at him. Squalor slapped her again; Angela hit the back of her head on the wooden floor and nearly fainted. When the black spots finally disappeared she felt that they were holding her arms harder than earlier, she could also her the pirates talk and laugh very loud, they were very exited about something, and before she had a chance to turn her head and see what was going on she heard Squalor whisper in her ear; "For the whore that ye are." And then felt something burning on her skin, a pain so strong, so unbearable that her whole world was spinning around, she couldn't see anything, not hear anything except for a loud scream, and then she realised that it was her own…

Angela was now hardly aware of what they were doing to her, everything was still spinning and her arm was burning, she kept her eyes closed, she didn't want to know what they were doing. But she couldn't avoid hearing the sound of her dress being torn to pieces, or avoid the feeling of them doing something with her hair. She felt that someone were on top of her again, she felt his breath and the knife he held to her cheek. "Are ye going to do as we say? 'Cause it be a real pity to ruin that pretty face of yours." When Angela didn't answer he leaned forward to kiss her, Angela held her breath, then, a pistol was fired, Squalor quickly got up on his feet and Angela opened her eyes just in time to see one of the crewmembers fall down on deck, dead. Angela looked up and saw Barbossa, or what was left of him, he was standing in the moonlight with a pistol in his hand. He quickly walked over to Squalor and held the pistol to his head.

"What are you doing? If I'm not mistaking I told you not to touch her!"

"W…well..."

"Well what? You idiot! You could have ruined everything!" Barbossa hit him in the head with the pistol and then walked over to Pintel and Ragetti.

"Help her in to my cabin."

Pintel and Ragetti grabbed Angela's arms, pulled her up on her feet and helped her in to Barbossa's cabin. They walked rather slowly which gave Angela time to hear Barbossa speak again before the cabin door was closed behind her.

"Now, clean up this mess! And if anyone of you touches her again or even thinks of it, ye'll get a _Bootstrap..."_

Angela was helped over to a chair, her leg was hurting and her whole body was shaking. Pintel and Ragetti stood behind her but they didn't say a word. Then she heard the cabin door being opened again and Barbossa stepped in, she didn't need to see him to know that it was him, she felt it.

"You two, wait outside."

The two pirates nodded and left the cabin.

"My apologies miss, my nephew doesn't seem to know his place."

"Your nephew?"

Barbossa grunted but didn't answer her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Save me? I doubt that you'd care about what happens to me, so why did you stop them out there?"

"Virgins blood…"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Virgins blood. As I told ye yesterday you are going to be our first sacrifice. The reason to why you're so strong... All virgins have pure blood, unspoiled, untouched. But yours is so much more. Yer soul is clean, ye have never been touched, never killed anyone, ye don't drink but there is still something else, something different than the rest of us…"

_Oh God he knows…_

"Of course I know, how could I not?"

"Oh, of course, is there anything about me that you don't know?" Barbossa just grinned at her. "Of course not… But, I still don't understand why you saved me tonight."

"Ah, well ye see yer blood wouldn't be so pure if they had done what they had planned."

"Virgins blood…"

"Aye, I couldn't let that happen now could I?" Barbossa walked up behind her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, the same feeling as the last time came over her when he touched her.

"They are hungry, so hungry. For many years they have been waiting for a sacrifice like this, for someone like you. And speaking of hungry, ye should eat something, miss."

"Still not hungry…"

Barbossa didn't say anything, just walked away from her; Angela looked at the food on the table, just the thought of eating it made her want to barf. But then she saw something else, a knife was lying on the table, a sharp knife. Something that she could defend herself with, something better than what Jack had given her.

_Jack…_

Angela forced away every thought of him when she saw the grin on Barbossas face.

"Trust me miss, 'e isn't even worth thinking of."

"Oh really?" Quickly just before Barbossa turned around she grabbed the knife and put it in her lap. _Thank you Elizabeth for that idea…_"Good to know…"

"Oh but ye are thinking about him, right now. Ye try but ye can't get him out of yer head. Ye think of his face right now, his eyes, of how much ye wish that ye were in his arms…"

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

"Ye dream of that kiss…"

"Stop it…shut up…" _He is just messing with my head…_

Barbossa turned away from her again. _"Do you like his eyes? 'Cause you're thinking of them again and his smile of course."_

"Shut up!" Angela stood up, his voice in her head was driving her crazy, he had no right to be inside her head, no right to reed her most secret thoughts, no right to force her to hear his disgusting voice inside her head…

"Shut up! Shut up!" She screamed, trying to drown the voice inside her head, but it was impossible. She walked up behind him and without thinking she took the knife and stabbed Barbossa in his shoulder, but she wasn't prepared for Barbossas reaction, he gasped and fell forward, nor was she ready for the sudden pain in her own shoulder, she stumbled backwards pulling out the knife and the pain just stopped. When Angela looked up she noticed something else, Barbossa was bleeding…_What the…_

Barbossa turned around, looking furious. He walked over to her, and for one second it looked like he was going to hit her or do something else but he just simply walked pass her and said: "Clean this up..." then he threw an old rag on her and left the cabin.

Angela saw the blood on the floor. _How can he bleed? And how can I feel the pain when I stabbed him in his shoulder?_

She sighed, picked up the rag and bent down to clean up the blood but suddenly remembered something that Jack told her, about her necklace.

…_ye can hide something, like poison or water, not much but a few drops…_

A plan poppet up in her head, a crazy plan that never will work, but still…

Quickly she took off her necklace and carefully with help from the knife she pored a few drops of Barbossas blood in the medallion and put the necklace back on, then she cleaned up the rest of the blood. She felt a strong pain in her left leg when she tried to stand up again and leaned to the table. Angela looked down on her hands and saw something on her right wrist, a brand, a W. _For the whore that ye are…_

She touched the brand and gasped when the arm started burning again.

_They branded me…like some cattle…They tried to rape me and they gave me a brand…_

Angela had never felt so humiliated in her life; they had treated her just like an animal!

She looked up and noticed a mirror on the wall, a broken mirror but still a mirror, she had to see her face, she had to see what they had done to her. She limped over to the mirror and stared at the reflection, that couldn't possible be her. A white ghost with bruises all over her face...She touched her face and then noticed something else. _They cut off my hair!_

Her long braid was gone; instead she had tangles of what used to be golden blond hair but now where filled with dirt and blood, the hair that had been waist long earlier were hardly reaching down to her shoulders. As she looked further down she noticed that it wasn't much left of her skirt, or the rest of the dress either. Her own reflection and the thought of why she looked like she did nearly made her cry. _Oh stop it, you haven't cried in several years, now is not a good time to start!_

Angela heard the door being opened and took a deep breath before she turned around. She saw Pintel and Ragetti enter the room.

"Go away, I want to be alone!"

"We can understand that, Poppet," Angela didn't like that Pintel called her poppet, "but ye see…I think ye need to hear this."

"Hear what?"

"Please sit down first, ye don't look to well." Pintel held out her chair and Ragetti gave her a wet rag, "For yer arm."

Pintel spoke again. "First, I'd, well, we'd like to apologise for what happened tonight, it should never 'ad happen. We wanted to stop 'em; we knew how furious he would be. You don't want to make him angry."

"I think it's too late for that…" Both pirates stared at her for a couple of seconds before Pintel continued. "Ye should know that we don't want to be here. We don't like this, not one of us. What the captain is doing is wrong, no, it's evil. We would stop him if we could but…we can't."

"Why not? Because of the curse?"

"Yes…As long as he is under that curse must we do exactly what 'e tells us to do. We can't refuse; we must follow 'im wherever he goes. Until the curse is lifted or until he lets us go…or until we die. We are not immortal like 'im, ye just saw how he shot one of the men out on deck."

"But…you're not cursed? Then how can he…?"

"Oh but we are cursed, just a little bit different then him. Our curse is…He's our curse... We can't be free until he is…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Angela looked at the two men. Ragetti mumbled something that Angela couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Because…" Pintel took a step closer to her, "ye are our only hope. Barbossa must be stopped! If he succeeds with his plan…there will be no end! The gods won' free 'im, or us. We need yer help…"

"Wait a minute, my help? What can I do?"

"Ye are the only one who can stop 'im, ye can end the curse. But to do that ye need to break the curse, we can't."

"Well but neither can I…"

"Are ye sure?"

"Yeah, I mean how…?"

"Then why did ye put some of 'is blood in that lovely trinket of yours?"

Angela stared in shock at Pintel. _How can he know? Wait one sec… _

"You peeked, didn't you?" Angela remembered that they had been peeking on Elisabeth when she changed her clothes one year earlier. Ragetti started to laugh and mumble something that neither Angela nor Pintel could hear.

"Aye poppet, I confess. But it doesn't matter, what's important right now is that ye can do it, ye can save us. Ye 'ave one of the three things that ye need to break the curse, 'is blood. But ye also need the chest with the Aztec gold and the medallion. Ye will be brought to the chest so that isn't a problem, but the medallion, we can' help ye with that, but ye'll find out a way to get it. I know ye will"

"Why should I help you?"

"If ye don't help us ye will be killed, Barbossa will get stronger and Captain Jack Sparrow will 'ave a long, tormenting death."

_Jack tied up on the floor…an evil laughter…Jack gets kicked…Jack's throat being cut…_

"Alright, I see your point, but I can't promise anything, I mean, I'm just…"

The door was opened again and Barbossa entered the cabin.

"Take her down to the brig." The two men grabbed her arms, but a lot more gentle then earlier, and took her down to the brig where they, without saying a single word, locked her up and left her alone more confused then ever…

_With a Bootstrap I of course mean the same punishment that Wills father was given._

_Remember the dinner scene in the movie, where Elizabeth takes a knife that she later stabs Barbossa with. _

_If you have the DVD you can see Pintel and Ragetti peak on Elizabeth as she changes to the dress Barbossa wanted her to wear. _


	14. The Escape

Angela spent the next night walking around, her body was hurting too much to go to sleep and she couldn't stop thinking about the things that she had been told. She felt dirty, her whole body, her soul…dirty. The thought of Barbossa being a part of her made her feel so disgusting. And what Pintel and Ragetti had asked her to do…it was just impossible. She had thought of the same thing herself earlier but still…she could never succeed. Angela forced herself not to think about it, it was a stupid impossible plan but still, it was the only one she had, and she couldn't let Barbossa know about it. He entered her head several times, she could feel him do it. Angela tried her very best to force him to leave and after a while she succeeded. So she spent the rest of the night working on blocking her head, preventing Barbossa from even entering. When the morning came Angela was exhausted and couldn't stay on her feet, so she lay down on the floor, trying to force herself to stay awake, but after a few hours darkness took over and Angela fell asleep on the hard floor…

A couple of hours later Angela was brutally forced up on her feet and dragged out on deck. Every step was extremely painful, Angela couldn't walk straight. She took a deep breath once they got outside and looked up, the sky was blue, it was a beautiful day. Well, it would have been if she had been anywhere except on that ship. . The man who had forced her with him suddenly pushed her forward and Angela bumped into the rail with her chin. Angela couldn't tell if it was seconds or minutes later but the man grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, then he forced her up on her feet, still with a firm grip on her hair.

"Look!" It was Barbossa. "Look! Which ship is that?"

Angela opened her eyes, at first she could only see black spots but when they disappeared she saw a ship not too far away. A large ship with black sails moving in high speed, it could only be one ship…

"The Black Pearl…"

"Aye miss, it seems as your beloved Cap'n Jack is coming to ye rescue. Not something I was expecting, but…I can assure ye that he'll get a worm welcome."

_Oh no…_

"Drop some sails lads, the Black Pearl is catching up, and we'll let her. Let Cap'n Jack and his little friends' think they've caught us and when they are close enough…fire the guns! You two! Take 'er down to the brig." He pushed Angela over to Pintel and Ragetti and then walked back to his quarters.

"Come on miss, we need to get ye out of here."

"What?"

"Ye have to warn Cap'n Sparrow before it's too late."

"How?"

Pintel looked around, then grabbed Angela's right arm. "Come."

They walked over to the rail on the opposite side of the ship.

"Ye see that boat?" Angela looked over the rail and saw the little boat tied to the ships side.

"Yes…"

"Get in."

"I don't understand."

"Just listen now poppet, ye need to get to the Black Pearl. Ye can't swim that far so ye need a boat. So…take this," he gave her a large knife, "climb down into tha' boat, then cut off the ropes 's tied to and then ye'll be on yer way."

"Wait a minute, do you really expect me to get away with that? Barbossa and the rest of the crew will here it, and they will shoot me!"

"Nah, d' ye really think that these men are gonna' tell Barbossa? We all want 'im to be stopped, so unless 'e or that Squalor hears it, ye'll be fine."

Angela thought about it, it was suicide, but also her only way from this ship..

"Alright, let's do this."

She climbed down to the boat and started to cut off the ropes, it took a long time, the knife wasn't very sharp and the ropes were thick but after several minutes the ropes started to give in. And suddenly Angela realised how stupid this was, what would happen when the ropes went off? She was high above the surface, the boat would most likely go round and she might drown. She seriously thought of climbing back up when the ropes came off and she fell down in the dark water.

_Air…I need air...need to get up...but which way is up?_

Angela forced herself to calm down then she started swimming, but she weren't getting anywhere. _The dress! _Her dress where too heavy so she took the knife they had given her, cut off all the laces at the back, slippet out of the dress and started to swim, only after a few seconds she reached the surface. She started coughing up all the salt water she had swallowed then took a deep breath and started looking for the boat. She saw it a few feet away and swam towards it. It was upside down. _Perfect!_ Angela doesn't now how she was able to turn it around again but some how she succeeded. She climbed into it and started to row. But suddenly she heard a pistol being fired and somebody shouting. She turned around and saw Squalor standing by the rail, aiming her pistol at her. But just before he fired a second time Barbossa showed up from behind and stopped him. Angela couldn't figure out why but she decided that it was best to leave when she had the chance…

"Why did ye stop me!"

"We are not going to kill her here!"

"But she's getting away!"

"I can see that! But ye'll do as I tell ye or I'll feed ye to the sharks, is that clear!"

"Aye…captain…" Squalor walked away, the rest of the crew stood quiet.

"Up with all the sails, we need all the speed we can get! But bring 'er around as soon as we reach more shallow waters, and then we'll give Cap'n Jack Sparrow the warm welcome that he deserves…"

_She got away!__Why didn't I shoot her?_

He was going to do it himself, but then...something stopped him. Something forced him to let her go, she couldn't die just yet. It wasn't her time, but that time would come, Barbossa knew that, and suddenly he felt calm. He would find her again, soon...

Angela didn't know weither she had a lucky day or not. She had escaped, she could warn Jack and the others, tell them about Barbossa and his plans. _And then what?_ Angela suddenly realised the consequenses of her action. _As long as you where on board you could have done something. If they had taken you to Isla de Muerta you could have broke the curse, but now, now you have to make Jack take you there, and risk his and the rest of the crews lives.._

"Shit!" If she told Jack about Barbossa, he would most likely go after him. If she didn't tell him, he would go after Barbossa anyways. And if she told him not to go after him he would wonder why and she couldn't tell him why. And if they didn't stop Barbossa...Angela didn't even want to think about that. _What have I done...?_

She had to turn back, no question about it. She had to turn back and let herself be caught again. But, how the hell was she going to catch up with The Undaunded? Angela realised that she had no choice, she had to get to the Black Pearl and tell Jack everything, the rest would she leave to him...

"What do you think they've done to her?"

"Dunno, no' sure I want to either Commodore."

Jacks voice was nothing more than a whisper and he didn't take his eyes from the sky.

"'s a beautiful night."

"Yes, it is. Do you think she is still alive?"

Jack sighed. "Why do ye keep asking me this questions ye know I can't answer?"

"Because you're a pirate, you should know what pirates do…"

"I'm noting like those men. Ye know what yer problem is?" Jack turned to Norrington.

"_You_ think that we pirates are all the same. _You_ judge us all by the actions of others. _You_ assume that because I'm a pirate, I rape, torture and murder women, just because _you _know that other pirates do."

Norrington stood quiet, just looking at Jack, he had no good answer.

Jack just sighed and turned his attention to the sky again.

"You…are right, I'm sorry. But all my life have I been told that that's exactly the way that all pirates are, and then you show up, trying to tell me otherwise."

"Well, if ye can't believe me then ye jus' 'ave to find out for yerself, eh. Good night Commodore." And with that, Jack left Norrington standing and took over the helm from Anamaria, who walked over to Norrington.

"Ye all right Commodore?"

"Yes, just fine, thank you."

"Ye don' look too well. As a matter of fact, ye look like ye need some company."

Norrington didn't answer.

"Don' worry Commodore, I aint here to steal something from ye"

"I'm sorry about that…"

"Don' be. I can understand why ye think of us the way ye do, but please, try to remember, we're humans too, jus' like you." She placed her hand on Norringtons shoulder, gave him a quick smile and left. Norrington felt strange, his shoulder still felt warm from her touch and she had really given him something to think about. _She is so kind, something I never could imagine a pirate to be…_

The next morning they saw The Undaunted far away in the distance, but around noon that distance were much shorter and Jack had no doubt the would catch up with The Undaunted before night fell.

"It's too bloody hot…"

"Pardon?"

"I said, it's too bloody hot today, Commodore."

"Ah, yes, it is a warm day indeed."

Norrington watched the other man for a few seconds; the way he followed the ships movements as he stood by the helm. His eyes focused on the same spot, the Undaunted. And Norrington had no doubt that Jack was wondering the same thing that he did, would Angela still be alive when they got there?

"Jack," Will was standing over by the rail, "what is that?"

"What's what?" Jack hurried over to Will, leaving Norrington by the helm, and looked down the water.

"Angela?"

No doubt about it, Angela was lying in a small boat floating near the Black Pearl, she looked up, straight into Jacks eyes and reached up one of her hands, as if she was trying to reach him.

"Can someone give me a hand over 'ere?" Several people, among them Norrington, Anamaria, Gibbs and Elizabeth, hurried over to Jack and Will to help them get Angela on board.

Angela would never remember how she was able to get on board the Black Pearl again, the only thing she could remember was seeing Jacks face, reaching for him and then it all went black, she didn't faint though, she just couldn't remember anything from that moment till the time she fell down on deck, exhausted, her whole body aching, trying to stay awake. Someone carried her into Jacks cabin, putting her on the bed. She lay there for a few minutes before Anamaria and Elizabeth showed up with some new clothes, pants and a shirt.

They helped her get dressed since she was too week to do it herself, but when they were about to leave her she suddenly remembered something and told them that she had to talk to Jack, immediately.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack noticed how stressed she looked. He also noticed the bruises on her face and how pale she was. "Ye don't look fine", Jack muttered. _What did they do to her?"_

"What's so urgent? Can' it wait till ye've had some rest?"

"No…you really need to hear this." Angela stood up, but was swaying so bad that she had to sit down on the bed again. Jack sighed and started to walk towards the door.

"We'll talk later."

"Jack, it's Barbossa!" Jack froze.

"It's Barbossa….he's back…I saw him…"


	15. Fighting back

Angela told Jack everything, well, almost. She didn't tell him about what they did to her, she didn't feel that was important enough and she was embarrassed, she was ashamed of her brand and didn't want Jack or anyone else to know about it.

Jack walked around in the cabin, muttering to himself.

"He can't be back…he can't…not possible…"

He suddenly stopped, grabbed Angela's shoulders but let go when he heard her gasp, her shoulders where hurting as well.

"I'm sorry…but are you sure it was him?"

"Of course I'm sure! It is Barbossa, he is back, that's the truth, so is everything else I've told you." She took a deep breath. "You believe me don't you?"

"Aye…But it can't be! Dammit!" What are we going to do now?" Jack turned from her.

"I don't know." Angela sighed and stood up, still dizzy but she didn't fall this time.

"Jack I'm so sorry." She placed her hand on his arm, he turned around again.

"Sorry, abou' what?"

"This is all my fault." Angela sat down on the bed again, Jack sat down beside her.

"How can any of this be _your_ fault?"

"If it wasn't for me, Barbossa wouldn't be as strong as he is. If I hadn't left the ship, I could have stopped him. But now I put you into more danger! I…"

Jack pressed his finger over her lip

"Don' blame yerself. Ye 'ave already done enough. If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't even know about his planes right now. We wouldn't know that he's going to attack Port Royal."

"Maybe not, but there isn't anything we can do to stop them." Angela sighed. "But we have to. I know what will happen if we fail, I've seen it. The whole town will burn, no survivors, only ruins will remain." Suddenly, Angela came to think of something she had read a long time ago. "Wait a minute; I just remembered something. A few years ago I bought this book about pirates, in that book I read about the town of Port Royal. The Governor of Port Royal let pirates go in and out of the town 'cause he thought they would protect him from the Spanish." Jack raised an eyebrow. "But in the year of 1692 the town was destroyed in an earthquake and people said it was Gods punishment to the Governor for his alliance with the pirates. But what if it wasn't an earthquake? What if what really happened was Barbossa, I mean…do I make any sense?"

Jack nodded and Angela continued. "If we stop him we'll change history. Maybe that's why I was sent here, maybe Port Royal wasn't meant to burn."

"Wait, ye jus' said it was destroyed in an earthquake, but Barbossa is planning to burn it down." Angela stood up again and started to walk around the cabin.

"Yes, but Barbossa has his god friends, or something, on his side, maybe they covered up his tracks? I don't know."

"Ye sure know a lot more than me."

"Unfortunately…" Angela suddenly started swaying; Jack stood up and put his arm around her waist. Angela pulled away; she still hadn't forgotten about Jacks little adventure at the Faithful Bride.

"Jus' get some rest now."

"I can't."

"Ye must. Just stay here trough the battle…"

"Wait a minute! You're not seriously thinking about fighting them are you?"

"O' course I am, there's no other thing to do."

"You can't fight them, haven't you listen to a word I just said? If you fight them…We can't win!" Jack sighed.

"We don' 'ave a choice. We can't let 'em get away."

"But you'll have us all killed!" Angela sighed. "But, you're right; we can't let them get away. They'll attack Port Royal anyways, and I doubt Barbossa will let either one of us get away."

"Come on, get some rest now."

"I can't, have things to do."

"What things?" Jack smiled and looked suspicious.

"I'm going to ask Will if he can train me a little more, I'm not as good with a sword as with my fists. That training I got on our way to Tortuga wasn't nearly enough."

She smiled and walked towards the door, but as she passed him, Jack grabbed her arm.

"Don' tell the men. They don't need to know about Barbossa before 's necessary."

"Isn't that really stupid, and unfair."  
"It's better that they walk in to a battle believing they can win, then crawl in to it terrified." He sighed. "We'll probably not stand a bloody chance anyway, it doesn't matter, we have to fight back! We have to…"

The Pearl caught up with the Undaunted shortly after, but to Angela's surprise didn't Barbossa and his men fire the cannons, neither did Jack. Complete silence fell over the ocean as the two ships slowly slid next to each other.

Then it all happened so fast, like an explosion. Men from both ships started shooting, pirates from both sides started to board the ships and the sounds of pistols being fired, blades crossing and men screaming echoed across the sea.

Angela's fists came in handy though when she lost her sword during the battle. The poor pirate didn't see it coming when she broke his nose with one punch.

Elizabeth had become really good at handling a sword and Norrington wasn't the easiest man to attack. Angela noticed something during the battle, Will, Norrington and Jack were all three very good fighters, but so different. Will could handle a sword better than anyone she'd ever seen, Jack on the other hand moved fast and, with luck, avoided his opponents sword, Norrington stood almost still using his sword both as weapon and shield, fighting pirate after pirate. Everyone off Jacks crew fought well, but the Barbossa's crew outnumbered them, without killing either of them. Angela figured that Barbossa had told them that he needed all of them alive to his sacrifice. But, where was Barbossa anyway, he wasn't fighting like the rest.

"Come on!"

Angela was forced back onboard the Pearl by Squalor, who was holding a knife to her throat.

The rest of Jack's crew, including Norrington, was already tied up, lying or sitting on the ship deck, except for Jack, he had just been given a hard punch in the face by Twigg and nearly fell, but was forced to stand up by Tearlach and Kursar. Squalor suddenly turned Angela around so she faced him.

"Already back, miss? I knew ye couldn't stay away from me too long." He and the other pirates started laughing and Twigg gave Jack another hard punch. Angela got furious and tried to pull away, and to her big surprise he just let her go, and she stepped away from him as fast as she could.

"Barbossa you big son of a bitch, where the hell are you! Get your ass out here!" Angela had never been so angry in her whole life. She didn't notice the confused looks on her friends' faces, the only thing she looked for was Barbossa...

"Where are you?"

"Well, I didn' know ye missed me that much." Angela turned around, there he was, she could hear several people gasp. (Elizabeth shouted: Oh no!) But Angela was to angry to react to their shock, she stepped forward, ready to punch Barbossa, but he caught her hand pushed her back into Squalors arms. She realized struggling would be useless since he held the knife to her throat again. Barbossa walked to Jack with a big, ugly grin on his face.

"So we meet again Jack, and you'll regret it." He pulled up his pistol.

"I'm sure is glad ye brought Angela here with ye, we sure has missed 'er company." He started laughing.

"If ye you touched her…"

"You'll do what? Kill me, again? No, Jack, ye see, it's different this time." He put his arm around Jacks shoulder, more as if he were his friend than his enemy, and made Jack follow him over to the rail. "This time I'm going to watch you die, and I'll enjoy it, a lot."

He left Jack at the rail and walked back, standing three feet away from Angela.

"But how? Which way would be the best one to finish ye off? I suppose I could bring ye along, make you watch me kill each and every one of yer friends, but, ye'd probably escape and destroy everything for me, again. So, turn around Jack, and look." Jack turned around. "Recognise where we are yet? You if anyone should, how many times have you visited that Island I _gave you?"_ Jack didn't answer him.

"I guess I jus' could leave you there to die, like before. But, you'd probably conjure up another miraculous escape, so" he pulled up his pistol, "I think it's best that we finish it right here." He aimed, but in the same second as he fired Angela pushed away Squalors hand, leaped forward and before Squalor or anyone else had a chance to react she pushed Barbossa, but too late, he had already fired. Angela could hear Jack being hit, he gasped and fell over the rail.

"No!" _Jack…!_

Barbossa pushed Angela away from him and the same second she hit the deck Jacks body hit the water. Quickly Angela got back up on her feet and without thinking she jumped over the rail and down into the deep Caribbean ocean…

_Pain…pain fading away...and darkness…floating, not breathing…is what it's like to be dead?_

_Then it wasn't so bad…He couldn't move, didn't seem to remember how…_

_Then suddenly, a shadow above him, what was that?_

_A mermaid…of course it was…he had heard about mermaids many times…so beautiful she was…she reached for him, if he knew how he would have reached out his hand as well, but he didn't...He felt her put her arms around him, taking him with her…_

He was so heavy, but Angela kept swimming. _I will not loose him!_

Then, Angela reached the surface and took a deep breath, air filled her lounges and she started coughing. The next second she heard someone coughing right next to her.

"Jack? Are you all right?" He took a few deep breaths before answering.

"I think so…"

"Thank God, I thought you where…I mean, he shot you. And.."

"I said I'm all right!" He turned around and noticed how far away from the Pearl they were. "I don' think they can see us. Come on."

"Can you swim?"

"Aye…"

And so the two of them started to swim towards the island…

_He looked out over the ocean, the sun burning, watching his ship disappearing in the horizon. A great feeling of sorrow was growing inside of him, like black hole expanding in his chest._

_He had lost, it was all over now._

_He had lost… _


	16. Sand Angels

"Are you ok?" Jack didn't answer; he just kept staring at the sea.

"Jack…?" She stepped closer and put her hand on his arm, but Jack pulled away immediately.

"Don' touch me!" He walked away, leaving her at the edge of the water. He stopped a few feet away, sighed and then turned around again. Angela suddenly noticed the blood on his shirt on his right arm.

"You're hit!" Angela hurried over to him, she grabbed his arm but Jack pulled away again.

"'s nothing, I'll be fine." But Angela grabbed his arm again.

"Can I at least have a look? It's bleeding an awful lot." Jack sighed, but didn't pull away.

"Good, now take off you're shirt." Jack raised an eye brow. "Please?" Jack grinned at her.

"Oh, come on! I just want to see the wound!" Jack took off his shirt, but bit himself hard in the lip while moving his right arm. Angela examined the wound and noticed, to her great relief, that there was no bullet. It had merely slit through his skin, but the wound was rather deep though.

"You might need stitches."

"I said I'll be fine!" Jack snapped back at Angela. But he still allowed her to tare off a piece of his sash and make a bandage. Then he stepped back to put his shirt back on. Angela, who suddenly glanced at Jack's naked upper body, gasped. Jacks chest, arms and stomach was covered with scares. Jack sighed, but didn't put his shirt back on. Instead, he stepped closer, grabbed Angela's right hand and put it on his chest. Angela pulled away her hand, but put it back again, touching one of the scars on Jacks chest.

"B…bullets, right?"

"Yes…how did ye know?"

"I know all about you, remember? Well, almost. I know that you've been shot with two bullets here, and that you have been cut with a poisonous knife here." She whispered while pointing at a huge scar on Jacks left arm.

"Yes…" Angela let her finger slide down, following the scar, then she let her hand go up, towards Jacks shoulder. They stood there for a while, Angela touching and examine Jacks upper body, touching all the scars but asked no questions. Jack put his arm around Angela's waist, pulling her closer. He put his hand under her chin, making her face him. Suddenly, time seemed to be standing still. Angela looked into Jacks dark, mysterious eyes; she felt his body against hers, the warmth from him. She heard him breathing, but also the winds whisper, the waves playing and her own heart beating like a drum inside her chest…A moment neither of them ever would forget. But Angela pulled away from Jacks arms, blushing.

"Put your shirt back on…" She turned away, looking straight down in the sand while Jack put his shirt on. She placed her hand on the rag, which was hiding her brand, on her arm, but took it away immediately when she felt the burning pain again. Jack saw her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wha's that?"

"Nothing…" Jack raised an eyebrow but said no more. Instead he sighed, and said, in a very thick voice: "I can' believe I'm back…here, again…" Angela didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. Jack started talking again, but now his voice was filled with anger, with hate.

"This cannot be happening again! I can' be here, I should be out there," he looked over the ocean, "on my ship, with me crew! But instead, I'm stuck on a godforsaken bloody spit of land!" He was walking around, kicking the sand. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Angela looked Jack in the eyes, the tenderness she had seen before was gone, now she saw only anger.

"Do what? Pulling me out of that bloody water!" Angela couldn't believe what he said.

"Well I'm so sorry then! I'm sorry for saving your life!"

"Ye should be, 'cause if ye hadn't I wouldn't be stuck here with you!"

"Well, if that's how you feel, why don't you just get back in the water? Just start swimming and the sharks will find you rather soon."

Jack let out a sound that sounded a bit like "bleeh!" and then started walking around again.

Angela sat down, her feet in the water, feeling the warm sun on her face. She closed her eyes and tried to shut out all bad thoughts and the sound of Jack, muttering curses on different languages behind her. It was hard to hear what he said, but her name and words like putia, ostias, merde, verdammt and other very kind words in many languages, were mentioned rather often so it wasn't too hard to figure out what he was saying.

"Well, densamme!" She shouted angrily. Jack stopped walking around and swearing and just looked at her. Angela stood up and walked over to Jack, furious.

"I speak French, Spanish, German and Latin, so I understand quite well what you where saying about me, and the things I didn't understand I think I can figure out! But would you please be so kind and stop cursing me! I saved your ass from drowning earlier; I didn't know that you wanted to drown! So could you stop be such a shit and help me to try and figure out a way to get the hell out of here? And by the way Jack, you're an asshole!" Angela was so angry that she was shaking

"Oh, come on! When are ye going to forgive me for that with Melissa?"

"Oh, is that what she's called. And how about, hm, when hell freezes over!"

Jack didn't answer, he just stood there. Angela sighed.

"Just go, find some rum or something."

"Rum?" Jack turned to her. "There is no rum here, miss! Not since that lovely mrs Turner…"

"Burned it?" Angela smiled.

"Aye! Burned it." Jack looked insulted just by the thought of what Elizabeth had done to his beloved rum a year earlier.

"Well, you haven't thought about the fact that the rum smugglers could have dropped off some more of that shit?"

Jack thought it over, then he smiled.

"Ye know what, ye might be right! But, then again, why would ye like me to find rum? I thought ye hated the stuff? Or maybe, this 's ye true colours showing, eh?"

"No, but I prefer a drunk pirate to a mad one that's cursing my name!"

Jack turned around, started walking again and muttered something about crazy women.

"I heard that!" Angela shouted back to him.

She sat down again, closing her eyes. Then, without knowing why, she lay down in the sand, started to wave with her arms and legs, and then she just lay still, eyes shut, listening to the sea…Several minutes past but no Jack.

_Maybe he's hurt._

Angela didn't open her eyes, she didn't move_ I'm not going to look for him! _

But then, Angela heard something. Someone singing, loud and completely out of key.

"We're…something, and something, villains, and…I dunno',  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!

Yoho, Yoho a pirates life for me!"

Angela sat up, arms around her knees.

"First of all, you can't sing. Second, you don't know the lyrics. And third," she turned around, "you found rum didn't you?" The pirate smiled, holding two bottles of brown liquid.

"Aye, I found rum. And lots of it! And what do you mean I can' sing?"

"What do you think I mean."

"Well go on then, do it yerself."

"I don't think so."

"Sure ye do. And here, 'ave some rum."

"No thank you, I've told you before, I don't drink."

"Unless you 'avent realised it yet, this," he shook one of the bottles in front of her face, "is the only liquid on this Island. Well, except from the coconuts, but it will take many of them to do any good at all, an' there just aint too many of them on this island, savvy?"

"Well, I guess I'll taste some rum later, when I've nearly died from thirst."

She stood up, and Jack suddenly noticed the sand beneath her.

"Wa's tha'"

"That?" Angela pointed on the ground and Jack nodded.

"It's a sand angel."

"Sand angel? I thought they where called snow angels?

"Yeah, but can you see any snow? 'Cause I sure can't, but we've got loads and loads with sand and water. A water angel would be no good so…" Suddenly, Angela started to feel dizzy and as if her legs wouldn't carry her any more, so she sat down in the sand again. Jack quickly sat down next to her.

"Wha's wrong?" Angela shivered and closed her eyes. When she spoke, wasn't it more than a whisper.

"I just realised, I mean for real, what's going on. Where I am. I have travelled back in time, to a world that…shouldn't exist. I've been hit, threatened, nearly killed. My best friend's probably dead." She swallowed. "And now, I'm stuck on an island with a man, who has, until recently, only existed in peoples imagination. And for some reason, only I was sent here, not Jonathan, me. I think that reason might be…Barbossa. I mean, someone has to stop him, I might have been able to, but I failed…" Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"No love, ye didn't fail. Ye shouldn't even be in this bloody mess to begin with. Ye 'ave done more than anyone ever could 'ave asked from ye." He moved away his hand again. Angela thought her shoulder felt could without it. She turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you." She shivered again. "You know what; I think I need some rum now after all."

"I knew it," Jack said, grinned and then offered her his half-drunken bottle.

Angela started laughing. "Oh thank you Cap'n Sparrow." She took a zip and immediately started coughing when she felt the liquid burning her throat.

"Be careful, 's strong stuff."

"I noticed that…" Angela stood up again. "Come on Cap'n, we should get away from the water and start a fire over there." She nodded towards the palm trees. "Just in case…"

"Good idea." Jack stood up as well, and side by side they walk on the beach, and for a few seconds they forgot all about Barbossa, Port Royal and the Black Pearl…

Jack and Angela was sitting by the fire, talking and singing, something they had done for several hours now. Jack had told Angela many stories about the adventures he had been on. Angela doubted that any of the stories were true, but she liked them anyway. Jack was a good storyteller, and the more rum he drank, the more adventurous his stories became. And Angela told him stories about the future. Jack listened closely, amazed by the future, and a bit disappointed over the fact that he never would see the things she told him about. He startled her when he suddenly told her to explain once more about how she possible could know so much about him, the curse and so on. So she told him about the movie, again. About how it fascinated her, like so many others and how she tried to figure out everything she possible could, like so many others. How she had been longing for the sequels, and also how disappointed she had been, it wasn't the same magic as the first, and now she knew why.

"I don' like it…don' like the fact that ye know so much abou' me, an' I know so little, hardly nothing abou'…you."

"Well, what do you want to know?

"Everything…"

**Authors note:**

The one's who has seen the extra material on the DVD knows that Jack has two scars on his right chest; I have found out that it's from two bullets.

The same thing goes for the huge scar on Jacks left arm, I have found out that Jack was cut with a poisonous knife, nearly dying from it.

Putia – damn, Ostias – whore, Merde & Verdammt – damn, sort of. So you can take it that Jack was rather mad… Densamme – thanks to you too, sort of. The first two words is Spanish and the other three is German. I'm not a hundred percent sure about the words, so correct me if I'm wrong.

Please comment, I really want to know what you think of this chapter.


	17. Memories

"Everything?" Angela looked at Jack suspiciously.

"Aye, what's yer full name for example, or ye age." He leaned towards her, Angela could feel his breath. A strong smell of alcohol. He moved closer to her, so close their shoulders touched each other. Jacks smell became stronger, alcohol, dirt, blood and sweat, not a very pleasant smell. Angela held her nose. _Why haven't I noticed this before?_

"How long has it been since you had a bath?"

Jack looked insulted at first, then shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno."

"Well, you certainly need one."

"Maybe ye think that now, but give it a month and then ye'll smell jus' as lovely yerself."

"A month? In a month neither of us will be smelling good, after a month on this Island. But I doubt we will suffer…Do you have your pistol by the way?"

"No, those bloody cockroaches took it, and don' change subject. Tell me everything there is to know, about…you."

"Ok, I will, if you tell me your story when I'm done."

"I thought ye knew everything abou' me."

"Not everything…"

"Aye then, we 'ave an accord." Jack smiled, reach out his hand and Angela took it, laughing. But the smile faded immediately, and there was a shadow over her eyes, she opened her mouth and told Jack the story about her life, a story she hadn't told anyone earlier…

_The year is 1984, in an apartment in a small town in England._

_A little girl sleeping in her crib is sleeping heavy, unaware of the noise in the other room._

_A man and a woman are fighting. Not very unusual. The man is walking towards the door. His wife tries to stop him, he hits her, over and over again. She screams and falls to the floor. The man yells at her, he calls her names before he leaves the small apartment and never returns…_

Angela closes her eyes, forcing her tears to fade away.

"My dad…he left us when I was just a baby…"

She opens her eyes, stares at the ocean and then continues.

_8 years has past, and a lot has changed. The little girl is not a chubby happy baby anymore; she is a thin pale girl with extremely sad eyes. Her mother has gone from a beautiful, but abused woman to a shadow. A shadow of drugs and alcohol. Each night is there men using the women, paying her with drugs. Some returns several times but most of the times is it new men. Every night was the same, and they almost always ended with the woman sitting on the floor crying and bleeding._

_The little girl would go to school in the morning, pretending like nothing. Pretending that she hadn't been crying all night, listening to the sounds of her mother being beaten, her and her "friends" party and other sounds the poor girl was too young to understand._

_She didn't do well in school, so when she got a little older she just stopped going._

_Her mother didn't care; she hardly ever paid her any attention, unless she yelled at her over something. Her mothers "friends" noticed her though. Especially when she reached puberty, they always came in to her room, offered her drinks, looking at her with creepy eyes. One guy who came to their home every night, he once wanted her to sit on his lap, when she didn't want to he tried to force her, but her mother stepped in and told him that he could do whatever he wanted to with her, but he would not touch her daughter. He beat her up so badly, Angela had to call an ambulance before she climbed down her window and hid in a bush. She spent that night, crying, and she made her decision, no alcohol, ever! And she had now learned that men could not be trusted, love was something that only existed in fairytales. She promised herself to never fall in love…_

_When she turned 15 she started to work, earning some extra money for food, rent and saving some to a ticket away. Far away from the little town in England, far away from her mother and all bad memories. It took her three and a half years until she had enough to buy a ticket to USA. _

Angela took a deep breath and another sip of rum.

"I had nothing, no place to live, hardly any money but I was free. I hated my mother so much for what life I had to grow up in, hated my father for hitting my mother and then leave her. He was an alcoholic no-good son of a bitch, but my mother loved him. When he left my mother started drinking, and then she started taking drugs." Angela sighed took another sip and then continued with her story.

_She met this sweet old couple and they let her live with them, in exchange for her helping them with housework. She also started working again, saving money so she could get educated. After a few years she finally had enough money and started studying medicine, and that was how she met Jonathan. A shy, handsome, kind and funny guy. He was like her, all alone and they became friends almost immediately. Neither of them dated, Angela didn't trust a single man except Jonathan, and Jonathan hadn't come out of the closet just yet. The fact that he was a homosexual and a few years younger didn't matter to Angela, he was her best friend. And nor did it matter to him that he new nothing about her past and that she, no matter how hot weather it was, always dressed in big sweaters, hiding her body as much as she could._

_But together they changed, Jonathan dared, with Angela's support, to tell people that he was gay and Angela opened up and got much more succour with herself. Of course they became roommates, they started taking dancing-classes together and the two of them even bought a boat with the money they won on a lottery ticket._

"It was going to be our first vacation together, my first one ever. But then came the storm and changed everything…" She turned her head and looked at Jack, but looked away again, she couldn't stand the pity in his eyes.

"8 years….it's been 8 years since I left England. I haven't heard from my mother since, I don't even know if she's alive. I even refused to use my surname, my fathers' name. Quinn.. Angela Quinn, that's my full name. Or, Angela Clarisse Quinn, Clarisse is my mothers' name, was, I don't know… Funny…I've never told anyone about this before."

"Yer secret 's safe with me." Jack placed his hand on Angela's shoulder.

"Thank you." She smiled."

"How old where ye when ye left?"

"18…I'm 26 now. "

"I was 14…almost."

"21 years…" Jack looked strangely at her.

"You're 35, right?"

"Not sure, but aye, could be possible."

"So, are you going to tell me your story anytime soon? It's your turn. And I'm dying to know what made you leave your home." Jack looked her in the eyes. There was something extremely sad about his face.

"Aye love, I'll tell ye. I guess this story begins with my mother dying. I was jus' a baby, an' my dad blamed me for it, called me the devil's child."

"What? How could he blame you?"

"My mother died in childbirth, she died while giving birth to me. My father loved her so much, but he hated me. He was a carpenter back in England, a rather wealthy one, so there was no lack of money when I grew up. I 'ad always food to eat, clothes to wear, I went to school, learned how to handle a sword. But my father ne'er loved me, 'e was ne'er proud of me. And when he got drunk, which happened rather often, he'd usually beat me, and while doing that he always told me 'ow useless I was. An' if it hadn't been for me, 'e'd still 'ave his beautiful wife."

"That's awful!"

"Yeah, I really wanted to get out of there, I'd do anything. My father wanted, no, demanded tha' I would go in his footsteps, made me start working when I was very young. But I was ne'er good at carpentry though, so 'e made me a cartographer, extremely boring, making maps of places I wanted to see. I envied the sailors who could go out to sea. But there was nothing I could do abou' it, I was going to find myself a girl, get married an' 'ave a family, weather I liked it or not. But tha' wasn't the life I wanted. So I saved almost all the money I earned in a small wooden chest, saved it for a chance to get away.

And when I was almost 14 I got that single chance, and I took it…

_It was in the middle of the night, the wind was blowing hard outside and the only light came from the nearly full moon in the middle of the sky. _

_A boy is looking out his window; there is no sound except for the wind and him breathing He can see his own reflection in the window a, a thin, pale boy with a few pimples on his chin, with dark hair and brown eyes, his lips pressed tightly together, watching something in the distance, a single spot of light far out at sea, moving closer by the minute._

_Could it be a ship? _

_But why would a ship be coming in at this hour?_

_After a while the boy decides to go to sleep after all._

_But he wakes up just about an hour later, without knowing why at first, but then, a loud bang!_

_He quickly runs to his window and looks trough it. A large ship, not too far from the harbour is firing its guns._

_Pirates!_

_His father runs in to his room. He looks stressed, almost scared._

"_Jack, get in her," he opens a wardrobe, "quickly." He pulls his son in it. _

"_Jack, listen. Stay here and be quiet. Don't leave the wardrobe until I come and get you, you swear?"_

"_I swear" His father gives him a smile, then closes the wardrobe and leaves the room._

_But only a short while later, Jack hears someone enter the room. Jack was hardly breathing, that someone in the room was apparently looking for something, opening cabinet, so it couldn't be his father. Then, he heard how that someone walked over to the wardrobe, stopped outside it, and opened it._

_The man looked shocked when he found the scared boy. Jack didn't scream, he just sat there, staring at the man._

"_Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."_

_He didn't seem so dangerous. He had a kind face with, big, kind brown eyes; his brown hair was tied back. _

"_Are…are you a pirate…sir."  
The man started laughing, and Jack saw that he couldn't much older than 20._

"_Yes as a matter of fact I am."_

_There was another blast from a cannon ball and Jack pressed his hands over his ears. The whole house started shaking and Jack realized that the cannon had hit the house._

"_Come, ye need to get out of here."_

_The man pulled Jack out from the closet, but Jack pulled away._

"_Wait!" He leapt back into the closet and pulled out a small chest. The pirate grabbed Jacks arm and ran out of the house, while outside he stopped, and looked the boy in the eyes. _

"_I'm going to leave ye here. Find a place to hide, quickly."_

"_No, please, take me with you. Here," he opened the small chest, "I'll give you this if you take me with you."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't want to stay here, and I work hard, I promise. I know how to cook, a little."_

"_Bet the Cap'n wont say no to another crew member, but no. Yer jus' a kid."_

"_No I'm not! And please, just for a little while, I won't be any trouble, I promise!"_

"He told me he must be crazy for bringing me along, but he did. Took me to the ship and let me speak to the Cap'n he did, and he actually let me stay, if Bill looked after me."

"Bill?"

"Aye, Bootstrap Bill…"

_In the beginning he had spent most of his time working under deck but during the evenings he had entertained them all with songs and stories, all the pirates loved little Jack._

_But the years past, the young boy grew into a young man, the pimples disappeared, the hair got longer and he had grown muscles and had a nice than. He wasn't little Jack anymore, he was now Jack Sparrow, the pirate. He was the captains' favourite and one day, when they both stood by the helm, he and Jack had a talk._

"_You know, I aint gonna be here forever, and when I'm gone, who's gonna take care of the Pearl?"_

_The Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the whole Caribbean, possible the whole world, a real beauty and Jacks first, only, and true love._

"_Ye want her?" The captain looked at Jack with a big smile._

"_Yes, of course I do, but…"_

"_She aint for free."_

"_How much?" Jack knew it was too good to be true, she'd probably cost a fortune, but he had to have her, no matter what._

"_How much do ye got?" _

_And so was it settled, with Bootstrap Bill as a witness, Jack bought the Black Pearl, but he would not become the Captain until Captain Flinck died. _

_And he did, just about a week after that Jack had bought the Pearl, during a raid. He took a shot in the back, had no chance. Jack was the first one beside him, he sat down and held his captains' hand while he died, but not until he'd said his last words to him._

"_She's yours now Jack, take care of her for me, don' let anything happen to her…Captain…"_

"_I promise…" Jack saw how his friend smiled before his struggle finally was over…_

Jack closed his eyes tightly.

"Ye know my hat?" Angela nodded.

"He gave it to me, on my 20h birthday he gave it to me. Just one an' a half year earlier. It was horrible…He jus' died in front of my eyes, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"I'm sorry Jack."

"I killed him…"

"Who?"

"That bloody little coward who shot him. The only man I've ever enjoyed killing, except for Barbossa…"

_Jack immediately executed the man who had killed his Captain and friend._

_And that was how the rumours started, the rest of their captives where set free, and they told everybody about the cold blooded Captain Jack Sparrow, who had chosen one man from their crew and killed him right in front of them, with a smile on his lips._

_Yes, he was crazy, and evil, almost invincible._

_Well, at least one of that rumours were true, with the Black Pearl Jack and his crew were almost invincible, she was the fastest ship ever, and Jack cared for her more than everything, he would never forget the promise he had made to his friend._

_But evil, no. Jack never killed a man unless it was absolutely necessary, one of the rules that Captain Flinck had told him about when Jack became a crew member._

_No man on board the Black Pearl would ever kill a man for the fun of it._

_No woman or child would ever be harmed._

_And no one would use a woman unless she wants to be used._

_Three rules that Jack made sure of that everybody followed._

_But unfortunately, almost half of his crew left him._

_They all thought that Jack was too young to be their Captain, Bill defended him of course, but that did no good, but at least they wouldn't betray him, make a mutiny, they respected Captain Flincks decision but wouldn't stay on the Pearl._

_So Jack was left with a very small crew, but luck seemed to be with them anyway. _

_Jack wasn't a good Captain, he was the best. And the Pearl, she was definitely un-catchable with Jack Sparrow by the helm. _

_A few years later, Jack was sitting in a bar when an old man turns to him. They started talking, he said he had heard about Jack and the Black Pearl and that he had found him worthy, worthy to share the secret. He told Jack about a treasure, a treasure far beyond any mans dreams. He gave Jack a broken compass, but explained to him that if he just followed the compass, it would lead him to the treasure._

"_But be ware my friend, the treasure may sound like a dream come true, but it too has secrets as I do. A curse, a curse worse than any of yer nightmares, so be ware mate."_

_And with that the old man left, Jack never saw him again._

"_A cursed treasure? Ye must be crazy for listening to a drunk old fool."_

_Jack turned around, and behind him sat about ten pirates, looking at him._

_One of them stood up, a tall man with a rather big nose and a shark tooth earring. _

"_You're Jack Sparrow eh? The name's George Barbossa." He offered his hand; Jack stood up and took it. _

"_Aye, and what do ye want with me?"_

"_I overheard yer conversation and I think it sounds interesting. And I also happens to know that ye need some more crewmembers if yer going on such trip. Me and my men would be more than happy to join yer crew."_

"_And what do you want?" Jack had learned that there were very few men that could be trusted._

"_Not much, a fare share of the treasure, equal treatment as the rest of yer crew."_

"_Sounds fare…"_

"_Oh, and I want to be yer first mate." _

_Barbossa explained that he had been their captain earlier before they lost their ship in a storm, and now, since half of Jacks crew would be Barbossas old one he wanted to be as equal to the captain as possible._

_Jack talked with Bootstrap for a long time, since he was the first mate, but he agreed with Barbossa, it was more fair that way. Jack finally agreed with Barbossa, even though he had his doubts. But Barbossa and his crew proved themselves to be good men and sailors. They made a couple of raids during a few months before going on a search for the treasure._

_But only three days out on the venture Barbossa tells Jack that everything's an equal share, so should the location of the treasure be too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny…_

"I assume ye know the rest, eh?"

"Most of it…at least I think I do."

"Ye know about my betrayal as well?" Jack threw away the empty bottle of rum.

"I betrayed him…"

_Dawn…Jack was looking between the bars in his cell down in the brig. He couldn't understand it, why? What had he done wrong? Was he such bad captain?_

_A door being opened, footsteps, coming closer._

"_Bill…"_

"_Jack, I am so sorry, I didn't know! I would never have betrayed you, never!"  
"I know Bill."  
"I'll stop them, some how. They can't do this to you."_

"_No, don't be a fool. Think of yer son. This was going to be the last thing, once ye get yer share of that treasure ye'll never have to leave him again."_

"_Yes but…"_

"_Promise me, William please." Jack grabbed his hand._

"_Jack, you are my best friend…"_

"_Promise me that you'll live! And please take care of that boy of yours."_

"_I promise Jack."_

"That bloody fool!" Jack had now opened his third bottle of rum.

"You don't have to tell me…I know what he did. He sent of one medallion to Will."

"Aye, 'e defended me, for no bloody use."

"If he hadn't done it then you would never have been able to defeat Barbossa a year ago."

"Defeat? He aint defeated, why do ye think that we are stuck 'ere?"

"You're right, he may not be defeated yet, but he will be. Or, at least he will be if we find ourselves a way from this god damn island."

"Oh really, and 'ow are ye planning on defeat him if we ever get away from here?"

"You remember this?" She pulled out the medallion from underneath her shirt, dangling it in front of Jacks face.

"Aye…"

"Inside this I have exactly what we need, well, we are of course missing Barbossas medallion but that shouldn't be too much of a trouble…"

"Wait, are ye saying that…no, ye can't 'ave his…ye do?"

Angela nodded, Jack looked a bit shocked.

"And may I ask ye exactly 'ow ye got it?"  
"No, sorry. Let's just say I used some of my talents."

The look on Jacks face made Angela burst out laughing.

**Authors note:**

I have found out that Jack was 34 during the first PotC movie.

And by the way, the story about Jacks life is my own, but I have heard that Jacks father was a carpenter and that Jack used to be a cartographer.


	18. Bounding

"Jack…" Jack grunted so that Angela would know he was listening. Neither of them had said anything for a while, Jack had just kept drinking and Angela, who didn't dare to drink any more had watched him.

"I don't understand what you meant earlier, when you said that you betrayed Bill. It wasn't your fault that he defended you."

"I know…and I didn't really betray him."

"Then what did you do? Who did you betray?" Jack turned his head away from her, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"A promise…"

"To who?" Angela placed her hand on Jacks cheek and gently made him turn back to her and looked him straight in his eyes. "To who Jack?"

"To me…"

"To you? You made a promise to yourself that you betrayed?"

"Aye. Ye see, when I finally had gotten of that bloody island my only goal in life was revenge. I didn't know at that time what had happened to Bootstrap. Bu' I found out one night in a bar, one of the girls there were talking to her friend and I overheard what they said. She said that one of the men she had held company the night before had told her a funny story abou' a treasure and one man in their crew trying to make a mutiny on his one. And got send to Davy Jones' Locker. She said his name was Boot something… I don't remember it that good, had a lot to drink that night. But I understood what had happened. So, I decided to go to England and to that lovely town Bills wife and son lived in. T' tell them what had happened. I thought his wife probably had figured out that he wasn't coming home, it had gone two years, bu' she deserved to find out what had happened. But…" Jack sighed, "I got there too late. Emily, Wills mother, was dead, from some disease I can' remember right now. I asked around for the lad, 'e wasn't old. So I promised myself to take care of 'im, as a last chance to repay my dept to Bootstrap. But the lad 'ad already left the town. Went on a merchandiser to go and find 'is dad. I kept looking for 'im, fer over a year. I 'ad to, but I gave up, figured the lad would be better of without me, the man who killed his father…"

Angela stared at Jack in shock, but then placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't kill him Jack. Bootstrap did what he felt was right; you would have done it for him as well, right?"

"Aye…I guess I would." But I'll ne'er forgive meself for letting my best friend die, 'cause he died because of me."

Angela said nothing, she just sat there, looking Jack in the eyes, not accusing, nor disgusted, just with an innocent curiosity, but also with a sad shadow over her eyes. Jack looked at her and realised how much he appreciated her company, really appreciated her. She was so different from any other women he had ever met. Then, he suddenly realised how close they were to each other, Angela nearly lying down on her side, her right shoulder touching Jacks left, her left hand resting on his knee and her face so close he could feel her warm breath. He could so easily just lean towards her and kiss her, take advantage of her, but he didn't want to, he didn't want to move at all, he wanted them both to stay just like that forever. He looked deeply in to her beautiful blue eyes; a funny feeling appeared in his stomach. She leaned closer, too close. Jack put away his bottle, moving his right hand towards her face, caressing her cheek; Angela closed her eyes and smiled. Jack moved closer towards her lips when she opened her eyes again, Jack saw fear in her eyes and in just one short second the magic was gone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"  
"No, I'm sorry Jack." She looked down, her eyes focused on her hands resting in her lap.

_Sorry for what? For nearly kissing me, or for not kissing me?_

Jack looked down at Angela's hands too, and notices the old rag nearly falling off.

"That thing won' stay on fer much longer, 'ere, let me 'elp." He reached out his hand.

"No!" Angela pulled away.

_I can't let him see…_

Jack watched the terrified look at Angela's face.

"What happened? What do ye 'ave underneath tha' thing?" He tried to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"Nothing, nothing at all…"

_I can't tell him…no one must ever know…_

"Please Angela, I aint gonna hurt ye, I swear."

Angela hesitated, but reached out her hand and let Jack take off the rag.

He gasped when he saw the brand, and Angela saw how his face changed from worry to fury.

"What did they do to you?" His voice where low and he looked at her hand with disgust, when Angela didn't answer he grabber her shoulders and forced her to turn to him.

"What…did they do?"

Angela felt that she had no choice, she realised that it wouldn't be fair not to tell him, so she did. She told him everything that she could remember. She even showed Jack the marks on her neck where Barbossa had grabbed her. When she had finished she cried, she hadn't cried since she left England, but now her silent tears never seemed to end. Jack couldn't stand watching her cry like that; he grabbed her and pulled her into a hard embrace. They sat like that for a long time, Angela sobbing against Jacks chest, Jack stroking Angela's back gently.

Angela stopped crying, but she didn't move, she closed her eyes and just listened to Jacks heartbeats, feeling his arms around her and she felt safe, for the first time she really felt safe.

She suddenly looked up, deep into Jacks eyes. Jack wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"It's funny. I have wanted to spend some time with you on this island so many times, but when it happened, I wanted nothing more than to leave it. And now…", she smiled, "I'm not sure what I want, or what to feel. I don't know what to do…"

Jack wanted to tell her that everything was going to be all right, but realised that he couldn't make a promise like that, so he said nothing at all.

Angela leaned a bit closer and Jack noticed the funny smile on her lips.

She leaned even closer, so did Jack, but with a battle going on inside his head.

_No, ye can't, it's because of the rum, only because off the rum._

She caressed Jacks cheek.

_Ye can't use her; she's drunk, it's wrong!_

_But I want her!_

_No, not like this! This is wrong and ye know it!_

_It feels right!_

_Maybe now, but she would never do this if she wasn't drunk! So don't!_

_But I want to…_

"Angela…" He whispered her name before kissing her.

Before Angela had a chance to realise what happened she was lying on her back in the sand, with Jack lying on top of her, kissing her passionately. She had never felt anything like this, her whole mind was spinning. Somewhere, deep in her mind a small voice told her this was wrong, but she ignored it. She could feel Jacks hands on her thigh, he started kissing her neck, his hand slipped under her shirt, her heart was beating so hard and her body was on fire. The voice inside her head grew stronger. His hands were moving up, up, up and…

Angela sat up, pushing Jack away.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at Jack even though she knew it was her own fault.

She stood up, fast, too fast. All the rum combined with the heat and the fact that she had hardly been eating nor sleeping in several days made her head spin. She tried to walk away but she didn't get far before it felt like her stomach was turned upside down and she started throwing up. ..

She heard Jack walk towards her.

_Oh great, he just had to see me throwing my guts out!_

She was expecting Jack to say something, to taunt her but he didn't.

Instead he stood behind her and held back the hair from her face.

When she was done she stood up straight again, but didn't turn around, she was too ashamed.

"'s bound to happen the first time love. But keep spending time with me and ye'll get used to drinking. Oh, and ye forgot something earlier."

Angela turned around, and Jack held out her rag, offering to put it back on. Angela didn't say anything; she just held out her hand and let Jack tie the rag back on her arm.

Then she tried to walk back to the fire, but she was to week and nearly fell, but Jack grabbed her, as always.

"Come on love, we should get ye back to the fire, eh?" He helped her walk, then sat down, leaning on a palm trunk near the fire, Angela leaned against him with her eyes closed. Jack looked around and noticed his bottle lying there in the sand next to him. But he didn't take it. "I'll stay awake fer the rest of the night love, 'ave an eye open fer ships. So don' worry love."

He looked down at her but she was already asleep, with her head on his lap. He placed his hand on her arm, and he suddenly felt how cold she was, he could feel it through her shirt. He held her tighter and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He looked up at the sky, noticing how cloudy it was, he couldn't see one single star. Jack closed his eyes for a while, feeling the warm breeze from the ocean, hearing the wind playing with the palm threes and feeling the warmth from the fire. He opened his eyes again, and then looked down at Angela again; then he leaned down and whispered in her ear:

"I'll stay awake, I aint gonna touch tha' bottle…I'll stay awake…"

One hour later the bottle was empty and Jack was sound asleep…

**Authors note:**

I know it's taken a really long time, sorry about that. I just don't have much time to write right now. But the next chapter is almost finished, and I really hope that there is still someone reading this story.


	19. The last resistance

When Jack opened his eyes he knew it was morning, he looked up and noticed someone standing in front of him.

"Gov'nor?" It was indeed Governor Swann standing there before him, he wasn't alone, there were guards standing around them, pointing their weapons at him.

"Where's my daughter?" Norringtons voice was hard and filled with anger.

Jack didn't answer, he moved Angela carefully from his lap and put her gently down in the sand, then he stood up, looking Governor Swann straight in the eyes and explained what had happened. Governor Swann didn't interrupt, but when Jack was finished he did something that surprised everybody, especially Jack – he punched him.

Jack fell down in the sand; he didn't get back up on his feet very fast.

_This morning started out just fine…._

"You where supposed to protect her!" Governor Swan started yelling.

"I thought that was 'er 'usbands job!" Jack stood up, looking nearly as furious as the Governor him self, Governor Swann backed away.

"Ye aint gonna save yer daughter while yelling at me. I couldn't do very much since I was shot at! But we can still save her, and the others." Swann said nothing so Jack walked over to Angela again.

"Angela, wake up." Swann noticed how much he seemed to care about the young woman.

Angela opened her eyes slowly, but shut them again. Jack couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face.

"Tha's also bound to happen the first time, love." Angela didn't answer.

"Can ye walk?" She nodded, but Jack still had to help her get up on her feet, and she didn't stay up for long. So Jack picked her up and carried her over to the Dauntless, but Angela didn't notice this, she had gone to sleep again. Governor Swann and the others followed the two, in silence.

"Feeling better?" Jack stood in doorway watching as Angela put her hair up in a ponytail. (funny name though Jack thought.)

"Yes, actually. I was just not used to being hung over. But now I'm fit for battle."

She walked over to him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"About last night…" Jack stepped closer and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Angela don't, we were drunk both of us."

"Yes but still…Hey, can you promise me something?"

"Aye…"

"Don't tell anyone about last night. Please. Don't tell anyone about what I told you, what I did, or…that I cried." She bit her lip. "And not the reason for why I cried." Jack pulled her closer into an embrace. "I promise."

"Thank you." She backed away from Jack's arms and turned away.

"If I hadn't…pulled away last night…would you have stopped?"

"No...I'm afraid I wouldn't 'ave. Blame the rum and yer beauty." He grinned at her, but then his face turned serious again. "So I am glad that ye stopped it."  
"Really?" Angela turned back and looked rather surprised.

"Aye…If I'll ever 'ave ye, I don' want it to be 'cause yer drunk, love. I want _you _to want it as much as _me_." He pointed at her, and then at himself. Angela smiled; Jack's hand gestures are infamous.

"Well that's good to hear. But what about last year? Would you've gone further with Elizabeth, if you hadn't past out?" Jack looked a bit surprised at first, then irritated.

"Tha's in the past." He didn't look Angela in the eyes.

"I was just wondering."

"Maybe I would 'ave, but as I said, 's in the past, would ne'er touch 'er now."

"Why not?" Angela, who expected him to explain to her that he still was too angry with her for burning the rum to ever touch her again, was caught completely by surprise over what he said.

"She's Wills wife, I would ne'er do that to him. He's like a brother to me…"

Angela stepped forward, placed her arms around Jack's neck and looked him in the eyes.

"I know." Jack smiled and put his arms around Angelas' waist, then he pulled her closer into a warm, friendly hug. Angela closed her eyes and realized how happy she was that he was there with her, Jack felt the same way. He couldn't stop admiring her for her strength. He closed his eyes and looked back several hours earlier, when she had convinced Governor Swann and his crew to go to Port Royal…

_They all stared at her as they couldn't believe what she had just said._

_Then some started shouting. "We can't go there!"_

"_We still remember last year!" "You must be crazy!"_

_Then Angela had gotten furious, but her voice was calm as she spoke._

"_I know that you all are scared, and with all right. And yes, going in to that cave is going to be very dangerous, you can almost call it suicide. Some of us will die. So leaving now can seem like a good idea, but it's not, believe me. First of all, they are not cursed yet, or one is, but he is not your problem, and second of all, think about Port Royal, your friends, families, they'll be the next victims! Would you really rather lose them then go into that cave and risk your life for the ones that you love? Some of your friends are already captured. Commodore Norrington is one of them, Mr and Mrs Turner is also in those pirates hands. But we can stop them, trust me. And we are the ones that have to! Because we are the only ones left, the last hope. We are **the last resistance**! If we won't stop them, no one will!" _

_When Angela was finished, Jack had started to applaud, and some followed his example._

_Then Governor Swann had told everybody that Jack and Angela was in charge for now, and the one who refused to follow their orders would be hanged when they got back home, for treachery. But Angela had interrupted and explained that no one would be forced to go in to the cave, but she was going in, and it was up to each and everyone if they followed her…_

Jack pulled her closer; he didn't want to let her go, not now, not ever. But he realised that he had to, so he eased his grip on her, but she didn't move.

"Just hold me for a while", Angela whispered. Jack smiled and pulled her closer again. Then, Angela started humming, slow and silent; Jack closed his eyes and just listened. After a while he opened his eyes again, and then interrupted Angelas humming with his question.

"Which song is that?" Angela stepped away from him, looking embarrassed, but she smiled.

"It's just a song. You couldn't have heard it before, it hasn't been written yet. It's just an old stupid song. But it's also the one happy memory I have with my mother."

"Would you like to tell me?"

"I guess. I was 5 or six years old. I woke up in the middle of the night, I had a nightmare. My mom came in to my room. She hadn't taken any drugs or alcohol that day, I think it's the only time that I can remember seeing her like that, like a mother. Anyways, she sat down on my bed and told me that there was nothing to afraid of. Then she tucked me in and sang that song. I felt so safe, and happy, so ever since…I sing that song whenever I feel nervous or scared."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Are ye scared?" Angelas looked both shocked and furious.

"No!" Then she stormed out from the cabin. Jack looked after her, sighed, and then slowly he followed her.

Angela stood in the stem staring at the massive rocks in front of her. The fog was thick, and the air cold, the sun would soon be on its way down and Angela realised that this might be her last night in this world, the last night in her life. _I'm not scared…_

She sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"I am not scared, I don't fear you. You hear that Barbossa?" Angela was now hanging over the rail, shouting at the island in front of her. "I'm here now, I'm coming for you!"

"And she's not coming alone!" Angela turned around, Jack stood behind her. And once again Angela was hit by how incredible handsome he was. The wind was playing a wild game in his hair; she could hint his muscles under his shirt when he moved a few steppes forward, towards her, and his dark beautiful eyes, that was focused on her right now. A small shiver in her spine and a funny feeling in her stomach, but she ignored the impulse to walk over to him and kiss him, instead she looked away, feeling like a fool.

"Ye don't 'ave to this ye know…"

"Of course I do!"

"Angela…"

"No Jack. It has to be me! It's my destiny. And I know what will happen if I don't stop him. I've seen it, and I've read about it." Angela didn't even need to look at Jack to know that he didn't understand what she meant and wanted her to explain.

"In 1692 the town Port Royal was destroyed in what I've read an earthquake. But I know that that is not true. There were no earthquake, it was Barbossa. And no one lived to tell the tale so I guess that people just figured that it had to have been an earthquake. They said it was a punishment from God. Port Royal was pirates' sanctuary; the governor let them be in the town in exchange for protection from the Spanish. At least that's what the book said. So I guess that the lovely townspeople figured out which people that was on that mysterious ship with the black sails, and a rumour started." She turned back to Jack and looked him straight in the eyes, and Jack was once again stunned both by her beauty and her strength.

"We can't let him win, Barbossa has to be stopped."

"Aye, but not necessary by you. It's too dangerous, ye might get killed."

"I know that. And it's ok. If…it is my destiny to go in to that cave and get killed while fighting for what I believe in, then I accept my fate. I'm not afraid of dying Jack." She started walking back and forth.

"It doesn't mean that I want to die, but I don't fear death, and I definitely don't fear him," she nodded towards the island, "not anymore. And I am ready to die…are you?" Angela had stopped walking around and was now standing, her arms crossed and staring at Jack.

"How do ye know when ye're ready?"

"The day you can say out loud that you don't regret a thing in your life, then you're ready. And I am, I most definitely am."

"Are ye really? 'ave ye done everything ye'd wanted to? And nothing that ye regret?"

"I said that I don't regret a thing! But I wish I could have some more time. Time to travel, see the world. Fall in love…and maybe even have kids one day."

"I can't promise ye any children, but I swear that when all of this is over, I'll take ye with me, and I'll show ye the world." Angela smiled and wondered for a short second if she should kiss Jack and say thank you, but then a young man came over to them and said that the anchor was down and wondered what to do next. Angela told him to go and get all men on the ship, bring them to her and she would tell them what to do. So he hurried off and just a couple of minutes later all men was gathered on deck, all looking very nervous and scared. Angela who didn't feel like holding any speech, and figured that it probably would do more harm than good, went straight to work.

"You guys," she pointed at a small group of men, "you'll stay here and guard the ship. Shoot everything that comes towards the ship that you don't recognise, understood?" They all nodded, looking rather relieved. Then Angela pointed at a new, even smaller group. "You'll go to the Pearl and get her back. There won't be more than one or two pirates guarding the ship since all their prisoners are in the cave right now." They nodded as well, looking almost looked as relieved as the others. Now Angela turned to the men that were left.

"And the rest will come with me." Scared faces looked back at her, but she ignored them.

"Come on now, no time to waste." So they all followed her over to the small boats and they made way to Isla the Muerta, the island of the dead.

"I still think that you should have staid on the Dauntless, Gov'nor."

"No Angela, my daughter is in there, how can you expect me to just sit and do nothing?"

"You won't be able to help her here either, since I'm the only one that's going in."

They were all standing in the water at the entrance to the treasure chamber. Governor Swann had refused to stay on the ship so he had come along, even though Angela feared that he would be more trouble than help.

"What?" Jack stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I won't let ye."

"You have to. You can't go in there Jack; Barbossa will shoot you the same second as he sees you, trust me. But I will probably be able to win some time. So, when I go in, you'll sneak over to Will and the others, that way. "She pointed towards a small passage Jack had never seen before. "Get them loose and then send them one at the time through here and you guys," she turned to the soldiers, "will help them over to the Dauntless." Angela saw that Jack was about to protest and argue with her about her plan.

"Just leave Barbossa to me Jack! I'll get him, I won't fail! And listen Jack, this is very important." She placed her right hand on Jacks cheek. "You have to survive, so no matter what happens to me, no matter what they are doing to me you have to promise to not interfere. Promise me!" Jack said nothing. "Good", Angela whispered. Jack suddenly grabbed her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips in front of a shocked group of navvy soldiers and a stunned governor. Then he placed his pistol in her hands.

"'ere, ye take this. Jus' make sure…"

"That I'll use it on Barbossa, I know."

"No, make sure to come out of that place alive." Now it was Angelas turn not to answer, because she had no answer to give him.

"Well, I guess we should…" Angela suddenly gasped and fell to the ground; she had her hands clutched to her right waist, breathing heavily as a sharp pain was pounding in her right hip. Black spots danced in front of her eyes, she closed them and heard voices somewhere far away, and when she opened her eyes again she wasn't with Jack and the others, she was in the treasure chamber…

_Barbossa walked over to his prisoners, he said something but Angela couldn't hear what. He turned around and suddenly Elizabeth, who had gotten out of her ropes somehow, leaped forward and jabbed a small dagger in to Barbossas right side, he gasped, grabbed Elizabeth and pushed her with such power that she fell to the ground, then he pulled the dagger out._

Angela stood up, slowly, her legs shaking. She moved away her hands from her side and they could all she a spot of blood growing on her shirt, and then it just disappeared. Angela leaned on the hard stonewall and whispered, with her eyes shut: "Elizabeth…"

_She saw how Barbossa pulled Elizabeth back on to her feet. _

"_I see that we have a volunteer to our ceremony". He took her with him to the stone chest. Angela could hear Will scream. _

"_Don' worry Mr Turner, ye'll join yer beautiful wife soon enough." Then he bended her over and placed the knife to Elizabeth's throat, and the image faded away…_

Angela opened her eyes again.

"Angela, what happened?" She heard Jacks concerned voice, and then Governor Swann's voice as he asked her what was wrong with his daughter.

"The ceremony is about to begin, and your daughter is the first one. We've got no time; we have to act now, before it's too late."

_But what can we do?_

Angela suddenly stared at her hands.

_Barbossa is holding her down with his left hand, and is holding the knife with his right…_

"Of course…" She stepped forward, looked at her hand for a second, she bit her lip as she realized what this would cost her, but she had no other choice.

"What? What can we do?" Governor Swann sounded as if he was about to start crying.

"Pray that this works…" Angela took a deep breath and then she jammed her right hand, with all power that she had, into the stone wall…

**Authors note**

What Angela tells Jack is true, Port Royal was destroyed in an earthquake that year and people said it was a punishment to the governor from God, for letting pirates in to that town. After the disaster the town was rebuild but changed its name.

And by the way, I hope that you guys are not to disappointed with this chapter, please comment, because I'm not sure if it's any good.


	20. Sacrifice

The girl was struggling, Barbossa enjoyed it. Damn girl, it had hurt like hell when she stabbed him. He took a firmer grip around her neck, Elizabeth started squirming, Barbossa smiled.

_She deserves the pain._

They were standing behind the stone chest now. Barbossa forced Elizabeth to bend over; he could feel the tension in her body, how frightened she was. She tried to cry for help, but no words came from her lips.

"Elizabeth! No! Let her go!" Barbossa smiled. Love, the most deadly thing in the world he thought.

"Relax Mr Turner, you'll be next." Barbossa picked up the old dagger from the chest, Will screamed. Barbossa pressed the dagger against Elizabeth's throat. He leaned forwards a bit, and whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"Here we are again miss, though you won't escape from me this time." Then he stood up straight again, looked around the cave at his men. He took a deep breath.

"Eleven years, eleven years men, have I waited. And now, my misery has finally come to an end. But our glory, has only reached it's beginning! By blood begun! By blood und…"

Barbossa gasped and dropped the knife. A sharp pain in his hand, burning, making his hand shake. What was going on? Then, a voice echoed in the cave.

"What? You don't like pain? Aw, that's too bad Barbie, 'cause I wanted to play!"

Barbossa looked up, and saw Angela stand in the opening to the cave, with her sword in her hands, he could also see a large bruise on her right hand. She started to walk towards him.

"You? How?" Barbossa stared at the young woman. The fear in her eyes was long gone, now there was only hate. All men moved away as she passed them, as if she was royalty. She climbed up to the stone chest.

"Now you really hurt my feelings, I never knew you underestimated me like that. Did you really think that I was going to sit there on a lousy island and miss all the fun?"

Barbossa just grinned at her and pressed down Elizabeth even further, she cried out of pain.

Angela said to Barbossa to let go of her, he didn't.

"I said let go of her! I don't think she is very comfortable."

"Good." Barbossa took an even tighter grip around her neck.

"Where is Jack? I know he left the island with you, where is he!"

"I don't know, he's not here anyway, I came alone."

"Why?" Barbossa could feel how Elizabeth was trembling; he looked down at her hands for a short second, her palms were bleeding after being scraped against the ruff stone chest.

"I don't like it when other people get evolved in my businesses."

"Businesses?" Angela stepped forward, bent down and picked up one of the apples Barbossa had in a small basket beside him. Apples…Barbossa couldn't wait to sunk his teeth into them. He saw Angela take a big bite from the green apple. She chewed, swallowed, and then smiled.

"Yes, businesses. I didn't come here just to attack you and your men you know. I have a proposition for you. Just let go of Elizabeth's neck and I'll tell you all about it. And trust me; you'll want to here it." She took another bite. "Mm, tastes good." Angela grinned at Barbossa. He forced Elizabeth to stand up straight, Angela could see the tears in her eyes, but also relief. Barbossa pushed her over to Pintel and Ragetti, who were guarding the prisoners.

"Here, make sure that you tie her up this time! And now," He turned back to Angela again.

", what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Angela stepped one step closer to Barbossa, every cell in her body turned cold and she shivered, but did her best not to reveal it to him.

"As I said, I have a proposition for you, one that you can't turn down… I want a fight. You and me, one on one. No cheating, no tricks."

"A fight?" Barbossa burst out laughing. _This girl is insane._

"See it as a bet. 'Cause if you win, nothing will change. You'll kill me, have my blood. You can kill the prisoners and then every god damn person in Port Royal and whatever other town you'd like to. But if I win…You'll let my friends go, every single one. And you'll leave Port Royal alone. But, you can still have me…You can sacrifice me as you planned. I'm yours…"

The last sentence were not more then a whisper, but somehow every single one in the cave heard it, including Jack, who was lurking around in the shadows. Angela forced herself not to look or think about Jack, Barbossa can't find out that Jack's in the cave!

Barbossa didn't speak, he was considering the proposition. It sure was interesting, stupid but interesting indeed. And he couldn't but wonder, was this girl brave, or stupid? Maybe both. He took a breath and looked almost bored, but then he drew his sword and held it out, against Angelas' throat. She didn't back away, but now Barbossa could finally see that there was some fear in her eyes, it pleased him. And when he spoke, Angela could hear the joy in his voice, and it sickened her.

"I hope you do realise that can just kill you right here? It would go a lot faster."

"Maybe, but where's the fun in that?" Barbossa burst out laughing.

"I think it will be rather amusing. And miss, how exactly were you planning to kill me? Since that is impossible." Angela moved Barbossa's sword from her neck, then she leaned forward.  
"Nothing is impossible Captain Barbossa." Jack had to stop again when he heard Angela call Barbossa captain.

"But very hard, so I thought we could do it like this. If I injure you in a way that normally would kill you, I win. You know, if I stab you in your chest, slice your throat, cut off your head…I wonder what would happen then; will it just jump back on or…?"

"Enough!" Angela figured that Barbossa didn't know either what would happen.

"It doesn't matter what will happen, since you won't get a chance. It will take a few minutes, and then I'll kill you."

"Exactly! You have awaited, what, like a decade? What will a few more minutes do? I just want a fair chance, you ow me that."

"I ow you nothing." Angela didn't answer Barbossa, she just looked at him.

"Do we have a deal?" She reached out her hand. Barbossa didn't seem to know what to do at first, but then he took it.

"Aye…" Angela smiled, but it faded when she saw Jack in the corner of her eye. He stumbled on a gold figurine and fell forward; she saw how Barbossa started to turn his head to see who had made such noise behind him. Angela knew he had to be stopped, if he turned around and saw Jack, everything would be ruined. So she did the first thing she came to think of. She stepped forward, grabbed Barbossas' face with both hands and then she kissed him…

Jack nearly swore as he fell to the ground. But he forced himself to shut up and hurried over to the prisoners, maybe he wouldn't be seen.

"Jack?" Will and the others stared at him in shock.

"Quiet." Jack whispered, then he turned around to see why it had become so quiet all of a sudden. And what he saw made him feel sick. Angela kissing Barbossa! He heard Norrington whisper.

"Is Angela doing what I think she's doing?"

"Aye Commodore, and there ye have yer proof that she's braver than all of us, I'd ne'er kiss Barbossa." Jack started to untie Wills ropes.

"No, cause you'd be killed."

"Let's jus' 'ope Angela won't be…"

It had worked; everyone's attention had turned to Angela and Barbossa. Angela held out as long as she could. His stench was horrible, he really smelled like a corpse, and the taste, Angela felt really sick. She wanted to let go, but couldn't, not yet. Even though a horrifying could was spreading inside of her, she could hardly breathe or think. She forced herself to keep pressing her lips against his could, dead ones. But she couldn't stand it for long; she pushed Barbossa away and forced herself not to throw up. He looked at her, surprised and satisfied, something that made Angela feel even worse. But she would never let him now.

"You look like a dead man, you taste like a dead man, and soon you'll be one." Barbossa slapped her, Angela fell backwards, she could feel how parts of the treasure she were standing on started to slip, but managed to stay on her feet.

"You are a brave little girl, aren't you? But what brings you here? Is it that you care for your friends, or is it that you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you…I pity you. You are so afraid of dying that you rather choose a cursed life, a half life. You just don't get it, do you? When all this is over those gods still won't let you go, you'll be their slave forever. And if I were you, I'd choose death."

"You're not me, miss..."

"I know." Angela took one step backwards. "Now fight me."

Barbossa didn't move.

"I said fight me! Come on!"

Barbossa still didn't move. Angela started to panic, why didn't he attack her? But then, like an explosion Barbossa attacked her, Angela blocked the blow but had to jump down to prevent herself from falling. Barbossa wasn't far behind. Some of the men moved towards Angela, but Barbossa shouted and told them that she was his, so they backed away again.

Their fight was intense. Barbossa were much stronger then Angela, so she tried to avoid his attacks instead of blocking them. But, since Barbossa was hurt Angela had an advantage, she was used to the pain, Barbossa wasn't. And the pain made it hard for him to hold his sword, so he couldn't attack with full strength. Angela was also much faster and more flexible then him. But she was never even close to hit him. Barbossa was a fantastic fighter; Angela was a beginner, still were they, somehow, almost equal tonight. Neither of them cost each other any damage, except for the times Angela kicked Barbossa. She had preferred a fight without weapons; she knew she wasn't too good with a sword.

"There, get out of here now."

"Jack!" We can't just leave her!" Will had grabbed Jacks arm.

"You can't stay here Will. Take your wife out of here."

"But what about Angela? Please don't tell me that you're going to let her fight all alone?"

Jack didn't answer, he concentrated on Norringtons rope, he was the last man, then they'd all be free.

"Just leave Will, she can do it, I know she can. And I promised…"

Angela was tired, she wasn't used to this. Barbossa noticed it, and started to attack harder, faster, he had the advantage now. She started to stumble backwards as she received blow after blow, she blocked all of them successfully, but had no strength left now. Barbossa punched her hard across her check. She turned from him, a big mistake. Barbossa used the hilt of his sword and hit her on her neck; she dropped her sword and fell forward. She stood up on her knees and quickly reached for her sword but too late…

She could feel the cold blade against her throat. She looked up and saw Barbossas satisfied face and she realised that she had failed. But the anger was still there, and she would not be humiliated like this. And slowly, Angela stood up, still with the sword pressed against her neck.

"I will not stand down on my knees, begging for you to spare my life! I don't fear death and I don't fear you! This isn't over; I'll fight you, until my very last breath!" Barbossa laughed.

"Not for much longer then…And now, I'll finish this." He raised his sword, high above his shoulders. Angela knew that she could just turn around and run, but she wouldn't. And almost in slow motion, Angela saw how the space between her neck and the blade become smaller. A part of her wanted to close her eyes, but she refused. This was it, it ended here...

But then, just before the blade was going to slice up her throat, a second blade turned up, and stopped Barbossas. An arm pulled her away, and someone used his body as a shield.

"You?" Barbossas furious voice echoed in the cave.

"Jack?" Jack, he had come. He stood between Barbossa and Angela, he protected her.

"Angela, get out of here, now! Run!"

Angela hesitated for a second, but then she ran.

"No! Stop her you worthless cockroaches! Don't let her get away!" Barbossa tried to step forward, but Jack blocked his way.

"She's mine Jack, I'm not letting her go!"

"Well neither am I." And there they stood, the two sworn enemies, with their blades crossed, once again. For the last time…

"I won't let you hurt her Barbossa."

"You won't let me? You and what army?"

"This one!" Both Barbossa and Jack turned and saw Will stand with Norrington, Elizabeth, Anamaria and the others behind him.

"Lad, what did I tell you?"

"Since when do I listen to you?" Will and Jack smiled, but then the second explosion started in the cave that night. A large battle, Barbossa versus Jack, good versus evil.

Angela were hiding behind a rock, trying to catch her breath. But then she heard footsteps behind her and saw two familiar shadows, so she followed them.

"Freeze!" Angela couldn't help but smile as she stood there aiming her pistol at the two, she had always wanted o say that.

Pintel and Ragetti turned around.

"Ok you two, what are you doing?"

They turned around and begged her to let them leave. This was their only chance, if Barbossa was defeated they would be executed, if Barbossa defeated Jack, they would be his slaves forever.

"All right, leave. Just don't take the Pearl." And with that, Angela ran back into the battle. Someone grabbed her from behind. She turned around and saw Jack. He opened his mouth, probably to tell her to leave again but she started talking before he had a chance to.

"Look, just help me get hold of the medallion, and I'll take care of the rest." Jack nodded and then they split up, just seconds before Barbossa spotted Jack again.

Now Angela followed every step Barbossa took, looking for one shot to get the medallion. But after a while she got tired of that and just ran up behind him and tore it of his neck, and then she ran. She successfully avoided every one and climbed up on the treasure pile, she slipped but kept climbing. She put her sword standing on the treasure pile (looking almost like something from the sword in the stone) and was just about to reach for her medallion when she heard Jack scream her name. But before she could turn around she felt someone grab her from behind, she was forced to turn around. And then pain. Barbossa had pierced his sword right trough her chest. She could feel the blade inside her body, so cold that it was burning. She wanted to scream but couldn't it was hurting too bad. Barbossa looked at her with a smile of triumph on his lips, then he whispered in her ear:

"I won…" Then he stepped back, and pulled out the sword. Angela took one, stumbling step forward, and the crushed look on Jacks face, standing just below the treasure pile, was the last thing Angela saw before she fell into the darkness.

The angel had fallen…


	21. Fallen Angel

_No!_

Jack could se her fall. Down, down… She hit the ground just a few feet away from him.

_No…_

She was lying on her stomach, with her hair covering her face. Jack saw a stain of blood spreading on her back, and another one beneath her. But this one didn't fade away. He looked up and saw Barbossa, he had stepped over to the chest and let one drop of Angelas blood fall from his blade to one medallion inside the chest. Grey smoke started to rise from it. Barbossas' grin grew even wider. He held up his sword, watching the red blood on the blade. Jack wanted to run over to Angela, pick her up and take her away from this horrible place, but he couldn't, he froze, with his eyes nailed on Barbossa.

_This can't be happening, he can't win…_

Barbossa started to move down from the chest, he stopped next to Angela, she still had Barbossas medallion in her hand, but Barbossa didn't care at the moment. He bend down and brushed away the hair from her face, Jack could see how pail she was, white as a ghost, with a small drop of blood in the corner of her mouth. Fury and rage started to grow inside of Jack, how dare he touch her?

"It's almost a shame to waist such beauty, but she had to go. And now, it's your turn." He walked over to Jack, who still couldn't move.

"I've waited for this moment for over ten years." Barbossa attacked, Jack leaped to the right while blocking the attack from his opponent. And now, Barbossa and Jack fought their most intense battle ever, and their last…

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she saw.

He couldn't…Barbossa couldn't have killed Angela!

But Elizabeth had seen it, and she could still see Angela lying there, with the puddle of her blood growing larger beneath her. She could see Jack and Barbossa fighting. But she turned back to Will. During the past minutes she had defended him, since he had a big gash on his right arm and couldn't fight at the moment. She bit her lip and forced herself not to cry. But it was over now, Angela was dead, Jack would be, and she couldn't hide behind a rock forever, Will would bleed to death. All hope is gone, Barbossa had finally won…

Elizabeth looked over at Angelas' body again.

_What the…_

"Will! Will come on, get up." She took his left hand and pulled him up to his feet.

"What?" He was dizzy from the blood lost and the pain, but he was able to stand up.

"Look!" Elizabeth pointed. "Her hand…" Will stared, he saw it too.

"Come on, we have to get down there, before anyone else sees it."

And quickly, Will and Elizabeth sneaked over to Angela's body…

The rage kept growing in Jacks heart, he wasn't thinking and made many mistakes. He couldn't think, he just let his fury control him. He didn't look where he placed his feet either and he slipped and fell for the second time that night. He landed on his back, hitting his head. When he looked up, he looked up and saw Barbossa standing in front of him.

"I told you that you can't beat me Jack." Barbossa burst out laughing.

"And now it's time to finish this." He placed his sword against Jacks throat.

"It's over for you Cap'n Jack Sparrow! And there's no curse in the world that can save you now! "Jack closed his eyes and prepared himself, but then a voice echoed inside the cave.

"Oh yeah? Guess again!" Jack opened his eyes the same second as a pistol was fired. Barbossa gasped and turned around, and Jack could see blood spreading on Barbossas back. Jack turned his head a bit to the right and now he could see Elizabeth standing with a pistol aimed at Barbossa. Then Jack saw something that nearly made his heart stop.

Angela was standing behind the chest, supported by Will. Will let go of Angela and moved down to Elizabeth. The moon found its way into the cave, and Jack saw Barbossa reveal his true self once more. Angela stepped forward, the half of her body that was standing in the moonlight turned into a skeleton, but her eyes were still alive and filled with more hate than ever.

"Correction Barbie!_ I_ win, you lose…Game over!"

She held out her hand, and the small golden piece glittered in the moonlight. Barbossa slowly moved forward, then Angela dropped the medallion…

"No!" Barbossa leaped forward, but he was too far away. The medallion fell into the chest. At first nothing happened, but then grey smoke started rising again and two flashes of silver shot out of the chest. One of them hit Barbossa; he gasped and then fell to the ground. The other one hit Angela, and almost in slow motion she lifted from the ground and then fell down in the cold dark water.

_The medallion landed in the chest…_

_Why didn't anything happen? She waited, for a split second she waited, and then…_

_Grey smoke, rising in the image of a skull, death…_

_And a flash, so bright, it hit her, and then…_

_Pain, it was terrible; she could feel him being tarred out of her soul._

_She fell, and she knew that she was free; at last she was free… _

"Need help?"

Jack looked up at Norrington who was reaching out his hand, offering to help him up. There was something different about him. Not the fact that he was wearing those old pirate-rags, nor was it his bleeding lip and nose. No, he was smiling, a friendly smile. Jack took his hand and Norrington helped him up to his feet. And just like that, they weren't just the pirate and the commodore, they weren't enemies, they stood beyond that.

"Are you all right Jack?"

"Aye, but if it hadn't been for Angela…" _Shit! _Jack suddenly remembered.

"Angela!" Jack and James eyes met, then they both looked over by the treasure chest. Jack started running, passing the navvy men gathering all the pirates; he jumped over Barbossas body without even looking at it. Jack climbed around the large treasure pile, then he jumped down into the water. Norrington wasn't far behind. He kneeled and looked down into the water, looked for Jack. He didn't come back up to the surface. Elizabeth called for James, he told her to stay away, who knew what could be in the water in a place like this.

A minute passed.

Now Norrington got worried, he leaned forward, closer to the surface. Then Jacks head broke through the surface, he gasped for air and Norrington started breathing normally again. Jack used his left arm to hang onto one of the rocks next to Norrington, in the other he held Angela. Her head was leaning on Jacks shoulder, her eyes shut. If she hadn't been so pale Norrington would have thought she was just sleeping.

"Is she…? I mean, she isn't…?" Norringtons voice was trembling.

"Sh's not breathing…" _Damn!_ Jack bit his lip and pulled Angela closer, then he kissed her forehead.

There was a strange silence inside the cave, Norrington closed his eyes, he could hear the water, Jack's heavy breathing and someone sobbing far away.

Then suddenly he heard someone coughing, he looked over at Jack.

Angela coughed up the water from her lungs and then gasped for air. She put her arms around Jack's shoulders and whispered in his ear: I got him…

"Aye love, ye got him." Angela smiled, then she fainted again.

With Norringtons help Jack was able to get himself and Angela up from the water. Then Jack picked her up and started to walk with Norrington to the exit. They passed a group of men from the navvy who took of their hats and placed them against their chest while looking down at the ground when they saw Angela.

"She's still breathing lad's an' I gonna keep 'er tha' way!" Jack kneeled and put her down on the ground and let her head rest in his lap. Angela was shaking; Jack noticed that her lips had turned blue.

"Someone bring me a dry coat!" Jack couldn't help but feel a little panicked; Angela was going to freeze to death. He looked at the men who were staring at him. One of them, a young lad with sand coloured hair and a lot of freckles stepped forward and gave his coat to Norrington. He hurried over to Jack and gave him the coat, it was clean and dry. Jack figured that the lad probably had been standing hidden in a corner the whole time. He put the coat on Angela, then picked her up again and walked over to one of the boats. Then Jack felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around.

"She's coming with us to Port Royal Jack."

"Aye, I know Commodore... But I'm gonna take 'er there meself."

"All right then, but I shall accompany you on the Pearl, just in case." Jack nodded, then he climbed into the boat.

"We're coming too." He turned around and saw Will and Elizabeth. Jack just shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

On their way to the Pearl Jack couldn't stop thinking about what Angela had told him the second before she ran of to face Barbossa.

_Don't worry Jack. By this time tomorrow it will all be over, one way or another._

She had been right…

_Norrington sat by the oars in the small boat. The night was beautiful and warm. His arms had started aching, but he knew he couldn't stop; he had to take them to the Pearl. He turned his head a little and looked at Elizabeth. She looked almost as if she was sleeping, but Norrington could see the tears falling from her eyes, tears of relief, fear or was she just tired?_

_Maybe all three._

_Will was holding his arm around her. The other one was handing by his side, still bleeding. He would probably need stitches. So Will could of course not help Norrington with the oars. Now Norrington looked at Jack instead. The look on his face was almost indescribable; he looked angry and relieved, worried and happy. He was holding Angela tight against his chest with his eyes focused on the moon above. Then Norrington felt the taste of blood again, and wiped of his nose and mouth with his sleeve, it was all covered in blood now. Why wouldn't his nose stop bleeding? He started rowing again and now looked at Angela instead. She certainly looked dead. Her skin had a strange grey colour, her lips were blue and she had circles around her eyes, black as the night. But she was still breathing, so she would be fine._

_Right?_

_Norrington didn't know, but he had to tell himself that she would make it…_

_The Pearl was right in front of them now, big and majestic._

_A ship fit for a king._

_The ship belonging to the Pirate King…_

_Norrington was relieved, everything was going to be fine now, it was over._

_It had to be…_


	22. Rising

The first thing Jack did when they came onboard the Pearl was carrying Angela to his cabin, he placed her gently on the bed, then Elizabeth came and undressed her, with Jack waiting outside of course. When he was allowed back in Angela was lying beneath the covers, with her framing her face, she looked like a princess. Or, she would have looked like one if she hadn't been so pale. Jack walked over to the bed, sat down and gently caressed her cheek. She was still cold as ice. She needed heat, so Jack lay down next to her, above the covers, with his arm around her and his head on her chest. He closed his eyes and just listened to her heartbeats and the long slow breaths, so happy that she still was breathing.

Norrington was standing with Anamaria at the helm, neither of said a word. Norrington couldn't stop thinking about what he had witnessed in the cave. Especially not the very last thing before he left. And he was still wondering if he should tell Jack or not…

_He walked back into the cave, some of the men were missing and he figured that they must still be inside. And right he was. _

_4 of his men were standing in the cave, whispering to each other while looking and holding some gold artefacts, jewelleries and gold coins. _

"_Put it back! Right now. Trust me men, you'd want nothing to do with anything inside this place. Now come on, we're leaving!" The young men looked at him both disappointed and a little scared. One of them pulled up a small golden figurine out of his pocket and dropped it on the ground._

_Norrington sighed and looked over to the big stone chest, standing on something that looked almost as a golden podium in the moonlight, right in the middle of the cave. The lid was now on and Norrington knew, even though he didn't know why, deep in his heart that that stone chest would not be opened in a long time, hopefully never._

_He turned his head over to Barbossas body, wondering if they just should leave it. No, wait, where Barbossas body should have been, it was gone. Norrington looked around, but no body. A corpse can't just disappear? Can it?_

Norrington sighed, he had to tell Jack. He deserved to know about Barbossas corpse gone missing. He walked across the deck, over to Jacks cabin. He waited outside for a moment, trying to find the words. He took a deep breath and then opened the door. Norrington immediately stopped in the doorway, with his eyes focused on the bed. First he was shocked by the fact that Jack was lying next to Angela in the bed, after all, she had no clothes on!

But then, the way he held her.

_He really cares for Angela…_

He cleared his throat. Jack turned around. When he saw Norrington he grinned a little embarrassed before he stood up and followed Norrington outside.

"I was jus' trying to keep 'er warm." Jack said to his defence, then he muttered something about body heat.

"Of course." Norrington couldn't help but smile when he saw how embarrassed Jack looked. He could deny it if he wanted, but Norrington knew that Jack had enjoyed lying next to Angela. Anamaria called Jack's name, Norrington could see a small box in her hands. Jack sighed and bit his lip. She walked over to them, Jack sat down on the deck, so did Norrington. Then Anamaria opened the box and Norrington could see tools that looked as if they were used to torture someone. Anamaria picked up a big needle and put some thread on it while Jack took of his coat, vest and shirt. Now Norrington saw the wound on his arm. Anamaria took a firm grip on his arm.

"Shouldn't a doctor take a look on his arm?" Anamaria smiled.

"Ye think we have any doctors out here? And what doctor would take care of a pirate? And besides, I now how to handle this, it's just a small wound." Then she turned to Jack.

"Ready Cap'n?"

"Wait, can' I 'ave some tranquilizer first." He grinned. Anamaria sighed but then picked up a bottle of rum from the box. And gave it to Jack.

"Ye're an angel love." He took several gulps.

"You say that now." Then she took a new grip on his arm and let the needle go trough his skin and flesh. Jack bit his lip and Norrington looked away, he wasn't too found of needles, something he didn't like to admit.

"Ouch!" Jack tried to pull away his arm, but Anamaria held it too hard.

"Ye're such a baby!"

"Yeah, and you're a…" Anamaria pressed her thumb right at Jacks wound.

"Ouch! Are ye crazy?" Anamaria didn't answer; she just kept suture his arm. It took a few minutes, no one said a word. Once in a while Jack let out a gasp of pain but besides that the only sound came from the water beneath them.

"There Cap'n, all done." Anamaria put everything back into the box, but she let Jack keep the bottle. She smiled at them both before walking over to Gibbs, who was standing at the helm.

Norrington watched as Jack got dressed, well, stared is a better word. Norrington had never seen so many scars on a mans body.

"Like what ye see Commodore? Well I'm sorry to disappoint ye but I aint like that."

"Oh, what? No! I was just…"

"I was joking." Jack grinned.

Oh, well, good. Mr Sparrow…"

"Call me Jack, no need to be so formal anymore."

"All right, Jack. How is she, Angela?"  
"She's better. She'll be fine. The girl jus' need some time to get all of this out of her system."

Jack sighed.

"Bloody hell, she shouldn't 'ave been there!"

"No one should ever have been there Jack.

"Aye…But if she 'adn't, I would not be 'ere today. Neither of us would."

"No, we ow her a lot."

"It's unfair. The poor girl is jus' trying to find out who she really is. Well Commodore, I can tell you what she's not! A warrior, a pirate," Jack counted on his fingers, "and a whore! But she's been forced to act, or been called, all these things during this past week, and nearly been killed. Several times!" He sighed. "Why? Why her?"

"I don't know Jack. And I doubt that we ever will…"

"Ye're probably right Commodore…"

"Yeah…And Jack." Jack turned his head and looked straight at Norrington, who smiled.

"Call me James."

Meanwhile is Angela still asleep. She is twisting and turning in the bed, her body soaking wet of sweat. She's dreaming...dreams that are not her own…

Dreams of battles, suffering and pain.

Dreams that gave answers, answers to questions asked long ago.

The dreams were just a short sequence most of the times.

_Laughter. They were laughing as they forced Jack up on deck! Laughing at his pain, his struggle! _

_He could see the plank…the water…the island._

_He knew that he was forced to leave the one thing he had truly loved, the Pearl. _

_One last try, one last chance to freedom. Bootstrap had given him a dagger one hour earlier. Jack used the back of his head to break the nose on the man that held him. Then he leaped to the side, avoiding the others. He reached Barbossa, aimed for his throat…and missed!_

_But he was able to cut Barbossas right cheek. Barbossa hit Jack across the face, he fell on his stomach, hitting his chin on the hard wooden deck. Then he was forced to stand up, forced out on the plank. Barbossa laughed, said something and shoved a pistol in Jacks hands. Then he held his sword against Jacks throat._

"_Off you go." _

_Jack jumped…_

One hour later Angela stepped out from Jacks cabin. She was shaking, but felt rather well. The first thing she saw was Norrington and Jack, sitting by the rail, talking.

When they saw her, they quickly got up to there feet, both smiling.

"Angela, ye're up!" Jack hurried over to her.

"Yes, apparently." Angela smiled.

"How are you feeling miss Angela?"

"Fine actually James, and please don't call me miss. I think we've past that whole formal thing a long time ago." Norrington nodded.

"Jack…could I talk with you for a minute, in private."

"Aye love." He looked at Norrington.

"Oh, I should leave the two of you alone." He walked over to Anamaria and Gibbs.

Angela and Jack walked over to the rear.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about love?"

"I've been dreaming. And the dreams...they told me things, explained a lot. So, I have a lot to tell you, you need to understand."

"All right." Jack sat down, so did Angela.

"First…you need to know why Barbossa chose me. Or, he didn't exactly choose me. Never mind, but the thing his he needed my blood. We all know that. He said it was because I'm a virgin." She blushed when she said this.

"And because I have some strength or something. But that wasn't the real reason. He didn't even know the real reason." Angela took a deep breath.

"I'm his relative. He is my great-great-great granddad or something. He has a daughter out there somewhere, and she's expecting her first child, a son. So I have his blood running through my veins, his life force, that's why he needed me! My blood…his blood." Angela sounded disgusted when she spoke. But then, she just looked sad.

"So I can understand if you want nothing to do with me from now on…"

"How can ye say tha'? Angela," Jack grabbed her shoulders, "ye're not Barbossa. If ye're related it doesen't show. Ye look nothing like 'im, and ye are nothing like 'im. _You_ are a good person. He was evil." Jack spit on the deck.

"I wish the bloody coward is burning in hell right now!"

"I don't…" Jack looked shocked at her.

"You could never understand Jack. But I've felt his pain this whole time. He's suffered enough. He don't deserve any more pain."

"Ye are a far better person than me love. Ye're forgiving, that's good."

"I guess…I just wish he finds peace now." Jack didn't answer, he just looked at her.

"Angela," he said after a while. "He killed ye? I saw it, how could ye survive? How could ye be cursed?"

"The blood…I'm not sure. God, it's so confusing. I just found out all this, in my dreams. The Gods…I guess they felt that they owed me an explanation or something. But anyway, since I have Barbossas blood running through my veins the curse infected me as well the same second as I was brought here. That's why I wasn't killed in the storm. And that's why Barbossa couldn't kill me in the cave."

"Then how was he going to break the curse?"

"That's very interesting actually. I had no idea of this until now. But you see, I wasn't fully cursed. Only a small part of me was, only Barbossas genes. So during the day, I was mortal, and absolutely no use for Barbossa. If he killed me then the curse would not be lifted. And at night I was just as cursed as he was. I just never noticed myself."  
"Neither did I. Angela shouldn't ye been a skeleton?"

"I was. I just seemed to be in the shadow all the time, probably something they made sure of." She pointed up at the sky. Jack thought about it, and yes, she was probably right. The night in Tortuga had been cloudy, so had the night they spent together at the island. And Angela finally realised why she had reacted to the moon like she did the first night on the Pearl. And she figured that if she only had looked down on her hands when she stood by the rail, that night they branded her, she would have seen that she was a skeleton. But when the pirates came she stepped back so that she ended up in the shadows.

"The thing is Jack, that if Barbossa wanted to be free he had four demands from the Gods. One, have a huge sacrifice in the Gods honour. Two, kill me. Three, make sure that I was a virgin. And four, kill me during dusk or dawn. The time when I wash half mortal, half cursed. I could die while the part of me that belonged to Barbossa would continue on living, in him. But Barbossa mist it. He was two or three minutes too late. He killed me just when the sun was down and the moon was on it's way up." She shivered. "I really thought I was going to die. The pain from the sword. It was so horrible. I fainted because of the pain, but I was so sure I was dying. I mean, you don't usually survive a thing like that."

"I'm glad that you lived Angela. And that you came in time to rescue me, again." They both smiled.

"That's thanks to Will and Elizabeth; they saw my hand in the moonlight. They realized I was cursed. Elizabeth shot Barbossa while Will helped me up to the chest. Oh god…" She shook her head."

"What is it love?"

"I just came to think of the moment the curse was lifted, I could feel Barbossa being drawn out of me, torn away from my soul. That was much worse than the sword."

"I'm sorry Angela. I'm sorry ye had to go through all tha'. And I wanna thank ye. Thank ye for saving my life. All those times. Just can't understand why…"

Angela placed her right hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"If you can't understand that Cap'n, then I've misjudged you. I guess you're not as intelligent as I thought…" Jack smiled and moved his head forward, closer to her.

"I know love, I just want to hear it from you."

Angela pulled away.

"You won't Jack. I can't…" Jack grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. Not like all the other times, this was a gentle kiss, passionate. Love…he kissed her with love. Angela returned the kissed, a long time. But then Jack pulled away, looked Angela deep in the eyes and smiled. He moved forward to kiss her again, but Angela placed her right hand over Jacks mouth.

"Don't. I can't do this. You're my friend Jack, and I really care for you. But I don't want to ruin anything." Jack took her hand.

"It wouldn't. It would just be wonderful."

"Yes it would. But no matter how wonderful it would be, or no matter how wonderful you are, nothing will ever happen again Jack. Please respect this. I don't want to do it, because you can't give me what I want."

"Of course I can, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack grinned.

"I know, and that's why you'll never give me what I truly want. You can never be a one woman's man Jack."

Then she kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Wait!" Jack was standing too. They looked at each other. Angela was standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are ye still cold love?"

"Yes…I don't understand why? Maybe I have a fever or something."

"Or maybe it's the curse."

"But I'm not cursed anymore, I'm free. Right?"

"Ye'll ne'er free love, it'll always haunt ye. But, the cold will disappear eventually. Ye just need to get it out of yer system. When you do, ye'll get warm. I was cold fer a few hours, then the curse let go, stopped calling for me. Can ye hear it call?

"Yes…It calls for me, wants me to return." Jack nodded, he knew exactly what she meant.

"It's a nasty thing those curses, eh?"

"Yeah…"

" Sucks out all tha's good it does."

"Almost like a dementor then."

"A what?" Angela started giggling. She said never mind and then looked away. She was never going to tell about the Harry Potter phenomena, or that she and Jonathan used to sit and read the books loud to each other. That memory was one that she definitely was going to keep to herself.

"Ye forgot something earlier."

"Oh really. I wonder what that could be."

"Ye forgot to tell me which song it was. The one yer mum sang."

"Oh. Well, maybe I'll tell you one day." She smiled and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Oy, Cap'n! The Commodore says he wants to speak with ye!" Gibbs shouted, then he nodded over to James who was standing next to him. Jack walked over to the helm, where Anamaria also stood.

"Would the two of you mind giving us some privacy?" Gibbs muttered something and took up his flask, but Anamaria gave James a warm smile before the two of them left, leaving Jack and James alone.

"We'll be in Port Royal the morning," James said straight out.

Jack didn't answer; he just stood there, with the helm in a firm grip.

"And there is some matters that needs to be taken care of…"

"Say no more Commodore. I'll go with ye without a fuss. Jus' let me crew go. They're good people, deserves better than that."

"There will be no execution Jack." Jack looked at Norrington suspiciously.

"I was thinking about a small reward, but if you'd rather take a punishment then…"

"No! No." Jack grinned. "A reward, sounds good."

"Yes. You will receive a small amount of money. Help to restore your ship, with free material of course and you will be allowed to stay in Port Royal until your ship is fully restored. But, and listen very carefully now. If you, or any member of your crew breaks the law, even you just steel a small piece of bread, you will be executed. Do I make my self clear?"

Jack smiled. "Inescapably clear."

"Ah, yes. The Governor told me to give you this." He held out a scroll.

"It's a letter of marque. If you take it, you simply agree to be on our side."

"Sail under yer colours ye mean…"

"Well, no. Not in this case. Governor Swann, and I, would much rather know that the infamous Jack Sparrow is on our side. Your _achievements, _all the arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, everything, will be erased. There won't be a black mark on your record."

"And what do ye want from me?"

"Just don't attack our ships, don't steal from us, just behave. Try to be legal. And some protection would be nice, and maybe a few tips about other pirates…?"

"I'll behave, and if someone tries to attack yer town when I'm around, sure I'll help. But I don't work fer ye."

"Well, I had no expectations of that. So, we have an agreement then?" Jack doubted.

"See this as your second chance Jack. You can become more than a pirate. With this," he held out the scroll once more, "you can have whatever future you want."

"I'm happy with being a pirate Commodore. I'm happy being the one I am."

"I should have known." Norrington turned around; ready to leave Jack alone, but Jack grabbed his arm.

"I didn't say no Commodore. I'll take it, just let be me. Let me Jack Sparrow, the pirate. But I am on your side James. I'm not your enemy."

"I know." Norrington held out the scroll again, and Jack took it. He looked at it for a while. Then he opened the red ribbon that was tied around it and looked at the parchment, he read it, then nodded.

"Well…I agree then." The two men shook hands.

"Jack, what did Angela tell you?"

"That's between me and 'er."

"Of course. I'm just worried." Jack nodded and folded the parchment and put it in one of his pockets.

"She don't hate 'im." Jack said suddenly. "Barbossa that is, she wishes 'im peace."

"Really? After all that he did? To you, to her!"

"She's to good. She deserves better. Jus' wish she ne'er set a foot on that bloody island."

"I wish no one ever had."

"One thing is fer sure, I aint going back."

"I destroyed the bearing earlier, don't want to be able to find the way back. I'm glad I'm not the one with the key." He nodded towards Jacks belt, where the compass was. But then Norrington grabbed Jacks arm.

"But what if someone else gets hold of it?" Jack took the compass and held it tight in his hand. He looked Norrington so deeply in the eyes that he wanted to look away.

"Let's make sure no one does." Jack dropped it, there was a small thud when the dark brown compass hit the deck. Jack pressed his lips together, made a decision, and with a small roar he drew his sword and used all force he had to smash the compass into several pieces. He shoved his sword back into the sheath, then he kneeled and picked up the pieces. He didn't know why, but it had been a hard decision to destroy the compass, it had been like a part of him during the past 11 years. But it had to be done.

"Jack." Both James and Jack turned around. "What have you done?"

Angela placed her hands above Jacks, with a look of sudden understanding in her eyes. James backed away, he had a feeling that he should leave them alone.

"James." Elizabeth and Will had turned up too. James leaned over to Elizabeth and whispered: "Do we need to worry?" He looked at Jack and Angela, holding hands and looking at each other with such tenderness.

"No", Elizabeth answered. "And I don't believe that it is any of our concern anyway."

"Cap'n, ye need me to take over the helm?" Anamaria had turned up to. Jack stepped away from Angela with a mischief grin on his lips.

"No need love. Me and Angela was jus' on our way into me cabin, care to join us?"

"Jack?" Elizabeth was shocked. What the hell was Jack doing now?

"Ah mrs Turner, ye are of course more than welcome to join but ye'll have to leave that _eunuch_ husband of yours here, I'm not into that stuff." His grin grew even wider, but then SMACK! Anamaria had slapped Jack as hard as she could. Jack shook his head before the next slap hit his cheek, from Angela this time, and then a final hard slap from Elizabeth. Jack shook his head once more, looking almost as shocked as James and Will. Then he shouted to the three women, that now was standing a few feet a way.

"So you mean that there are three women on this ship and I, the Captain, have to sleep alone?"

"Yes!" All three had given him the angry answer before walking away in different directions. Jack rubbed his cheek but then he got the mischief grin again, he looked at Will and James.

"It was worth it."


	23. Finding the way home

_Angela was standing by the rail again, staring at the water beneath her. She could feel the cool breeze from the sea and she knew that if she looked up she would see the moon and the stars shine up in the sky. But no full moon tonight. The curse was gone and the moon was finally itself again too. Every night since Angela had arrived it had been full, but now it had more of an egg-shape, a proof that the curse truly was gone._

_Angela looked at her hands that she held clutched together. In her right hand she had some of the pieces of the compass, Jack had shoved about half of them into her hands before he let go earlier. And in her left hand she had the silver necklace Jack hade given her. It still contained some of Barbossas blood, her blood…_

_She turned her head and looked at Jack, who was standing with Will and James by the rail. And once again she was struck by how handsome he was. And, she couldn't exactly explain it but there was something magical about him, and the Pearl. They belonged together. _

_Do we belong? Can he ever let me inside his heart, or more importantly, can I ever let him inside mine? Can I love him without ending up hurt?_

_Angela sighed. What she wanted would never make any sense to her, she wasn't sure that she even knew herself. _

_She sighed once more, but then smiled._

_She could worry about Jack later. After all, she had apparently time on her side._

_Now she turned her head back to the water. Dawn was near. And somewhere far in the distance she saw lights, Port Royal._

"_All my life I've been trying to find my way home. A place to start all over. A new beginning. And where can be a better place to that than a town like Port Royal?"_

_She took a deep breath, then opened both her hands and let the compass-pieces and the necklace fall down into the ocean…_

The End

This was the last chapter, but there is a sequel on the way so if you liked this fic, please keep your eyes opened for my sequel: Far And Away. The first chapter is already on the way ;)


End file.
